Chronicles of the Tenacious Soldier
by MetalSonic30
Summary: In the Regular Army, recruit Rock Maverick will uncover the secrets of his own life and prove himself in order to become a better soldier. Can he do it? One-Shot. [R&R!]


_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **This took me a while. The spotlight's on my OC, Rock Maverick, as we uncover the hidden truth about him. I got inspired by Soldier of the Future (a author on this site who's written stories based on Metal Slug as well) to create this long one-shot. There are some events in this story that may not seem to make sense or seem very unrealistic but remember that this is the Metal Slug universe so this is common, just not as in-depth. After you read this, you'll probably change your view on my OC. Also, we'll focus on the main four Metal Slug members after you read this. My character will just be a support character for the stories to come. However, Mega Man ZX FF will be up next since I've been itching to get back into the story and I'm pretty sure others have been too. Anyway, please enjoy my one-shot and review! Reviews are always nice!**_

 _ **I do not own the Metal Slug franchise or it's characters. I also do not own General Blackout, for he belongs to AR Studios. Everyone else who was never in the franchise does belong to me.**_

* * *

 ** _9:51 AM_**

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Eri?" Fiolina asked her friend. The two girls were outside of Rock Maverick's and Hail Satura's room. Eri had the devil's grin on her face as in the palm of her right hand lied a dangerous object for humans.

"I'm positive. How many times have I done this to other soldiers without harm?" Eri asked winking. "I'd say one or two. That's how dangerous this is!" Fio whined. Eri chuckled at Fio's protective side. She's always been so sweet, kind, protective, and compassionate towards her fellow friends and partners. Can Fiolina help it? No, she can't. It's in her nature to be such a sweet angel towards her friends. This is why everyone loves her, especially Eri. Miss Kasamoto couldn't act cold and heartless towards a close friend. Fio and Eri have been close ever since they met five months prior to the Second Morden War. Sure, Eri was a little annoyed at first, but she quickly warmed up to her since then. Even to this day, Fio can act a little too childish, but that's no where near enough to break up their friendship. In fact, their friendship will never die as far as everyone in the base is concerned. This is why Fio shows concern for Eri's upcoming action.

"Relax Fio, remember, Maverick here was supposed to wake up at 8:00 sharp and he's nearly two hours late." Eri explained. "With this, I'll make sure he won't make a mistake like this ever again." Eri held up a miniature air horn. Despite it's size, it's noise was what kids today consider "ear raping". It didn't take a five year old to know what she was up to.

"I still don't know how you knew about this! How did you know Rock had to wake up at this time specifically?" Fio asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I overheard it from Marco and Tarma." Eri explained. "Marco kept talking about how he couldn't tell Tarma for the information was classified. I heard about how this involved Maverick and I just had to find out what was going on."

Eri leaned closer to her friend's face, giving her a highly suspicious look and making the italian female uncomfortable.

"And judging by what you just said, I'm going to go out of limb and say you are involved in this too, aren't you?" Eri said with a silly stern expression. Fio look around the hallways, trying hard to keep her eyes away from Eri. Deep down, Fio knew Eri was right and she also knew she was horrible at keeping secrets which meant she might be in trouble with the General.

"The look on your face gives it away." Eri snickered. The grenade-specialist was about to open Maverick's door when Fio scared her by randomly blurting out.

"Isn't there anything I can say or do to prevent you from doing this?" Fio pleaded. She held her hands together and expressed her cutest plead face. Eri just smiled arrogantly. "Will you tell me the deal with you and Marco and our little friend on the other side of this door?"

"Eri, you know I can't! I can't imagine what they'll do if I speak of classified information!" Fio said.

Eri just shrugged with a smile on her face still. "Oh well."

The girl opened the door silently and looked around. Maverick was lying on the floor against the long side of his bed. The extra bed that was previously there was gone along with everything else belonging to Hail Satura. Unfortunately, Hail Satura was transferred into her actual army team. Her being in the SPARROWS was the result of yet another paperwork mistake. Her leave put Rock into a slight depression as he enjoyed her company. Besides, the two had a LOT in common involving Video Games and Comic Books and everything completely geeky. It turned out her original job was to work as a computer expert in another army division not related to the Regular Army. In retrospect, it seemed that Rock was falling for Hail. To make matters worse for the young man, they only spent time together for two weeks exactly.

Eri and Fio couldn't help and remember the times Rock stayed in his room for two days straight without leaving the room. Fio was always kind enough to provide him with dinner she made for him. She even spotted him crying on his pillow.

Rock looked like he passed out considering his sleeping form. On the floor, his head was tilted to his left shoulder and his leg spread about. Eri grinned villainously as she silently approached Rock. She tried to stop herself from laughing. When she does this to other soldiers, it brings great pleasure hearing them yelp in pain. The best part of this was that she NEVER got in trouble for her actions. Even the victims to her prank were undoubtedly pissed, they would never be bold enough to personally confront the Eri Kasamoto. However, there are some victims who enjoy Eri's little prank as it was funny. They are completely cool with the prank as it was (almost) harmless.

Fio tiptoed silently behind Eri. She knew she couldn't stop her now. She already tried and failed. But what the blonde soldier couldn't stop the red-hair pony-tailed soldier (who would for some reason dye her hair red to brown and brown to red) from making sure this new victim of Eri's would be alright. She shook a little, showing tons of concern over Rock's safety.

Eri prepared her trigger finger on the air horned and placed it next to the sleeping Rock's ear. She snickered as she was about to press the button. Fio quickly covered her ears, expressing her nervous look.

 **HOOOOOONK!**

Rock's eyes quickly opened and he screamed at the top of his lungs and quickly sprung on his feet. Eri laughed so hard, she held onto her stomach. His scream was so painful and funny sounding. This scream was the best scream she's ever heard from her victims. The only screams that rivaled his scream was that of a Rebel Soldiers. Their screams of pain never get old.

 _ **SMACK!**_

Out of the blue, Rock had immediately punched Eri in the face and she collapsed against the wall on the side of Rock's bed, sliding towards the floor. She was completely knocked out. Fio gasped as she covered her mouth, staring at Rock as he too collapsed on the floor on his back. He had a head rush because he sprung upwards so fast. Fio looked at Rock, then at Eri and she instantly noticed that Eri's nose was bleeding. She sighed in concerned as she knelt down and began to clean her nose with a tissue from her mini-pack. The blood was so fresh and it was running from her nostrils. She sighed again as she stood up and left the room.

* * *

 _ **Three Years ago, Unknown Location**_

In an old abandoned junkyard lied tons of useful recycled items that unfortunately no body will never notice because of the junkyard's status as 'abandoned'. However, four boys lived there and it was paradise for them. One of the boys had long messy, red-orange hair and a black tank-top. He wore black gauntlet gloves. His pants were clean and blue and his shoes were converse. In fact all of the boys had high top converse shoes, each a different color. His name was Pierce. The other boy had short normal black hair with a white gangster hat. He wore a complete white tuxedo suit that was previously expensive. Unfortunately, this amazing tuxedo was ripped and covered with rotten blood stains. His shoes, however, was perfectly clean which were white converse. This boy's name was Maxwell.

The next boy had brown, spiky hair, a white T-Shirt, clean blue pants, brown converse shoes. Beside him was a black jacket that he held very closely. Out of them all, he looked the most innocent. His name wasn't quite known, but they called him Maverick.

The last boy had blonde spiky hair, a torn-up sleeved 70's blue jacket. Beneath it lied a ripped up white T-Shirt. He wore blue gauntlet-like, fingerless gloves. His blue pants were torn up, showing his knee-caps and other skin on his leg. He wore red converse shoes. This boy was the leader of this group of boys and he was called Gunner.

"This is perfect," Maxwell began. "We stole all this food and supplies from that pathetic gang team and they didn't see it coming!"

Gunner's arms folded together. He snickered as he recalled the event not too long ago.

"These morons never see it coming." Gunner stated. "We are practically assassins and as long as we keep this up, we'll continue to live our lives perfectly."

Gunner looked over to Maverick who was sleeping and smiled. "And we'll keep our friend here educated."

"Isn't it a little odd that we are probably the only gang members in Japan that attend school." Pierce asked. "And that we moved all the way to Minnesota to Japan?"

"The authorities in the U.S. figured out where our hideout was. Luckily, they never found us and, for our sake, never will." Gunner stated once more. "Maverick here will be given the education and shelter he deserves... And we'll do whatever it takes to ensure he gets the education."

"I'm all for giving Maverick a home and education but eventually, he's going to fight with us to protect our home and get food and items." Maxwell said.

"I'm aware of this. I got him a gun that I'm sure he can handle... Even if he's never used a firearm before." Gunner said.

While the boys were talking, Pierce alone noticed a noise outside the shelter. He got suspicious and got up from his seat.

"I'll be back." Pierce said. "Where are you going?" Gunner asked. "Scout." Pierce told him. "Right, go ahead." Gunner replied, waving his hand.

Scouting was a very important thing to do for them. They had to make sure they weren't follow or anyone was checking around this place. Anyone who waltz into this junkyard was easily regarded as suspicious. This entire area was abandoned and therefore dubbed "non-populated". The group have been moving from hideout to hideout ever since they took Maverick into the group at age 8. It wasn't his fault, no, no, it was primarily due to them being careless and not watching out. As the years went by, they were like high-security prison guards when they scouted their hideout. This hideout in particular has been their new home for five years, the longest time yet without moving. This was their true home.

Pierce looked out to scout for a quick second. He was about to head back into the shelter but he quickly turned back when he noticed a pile of rubble crashed down. A girl with a do-rag over her mouth stared directly at him.

"INTRUDER!" Pierce ran back in and yelled out.

Gunner and Maxwell jumped. "Stop kidding around Pierce!" Maxwell yelled. "Moron! You think I'm kiddin' right now!?" Pierce barked.

"Description!" Gunner demanded. He wanted to know what the intruders looked like. Fortunately, Pierce's vision rivaled that of a Owl's.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure that girl is with that one blonde chick we previously just robbed." Pierce yelled as he went into the supplies box and pulled out an Assault Rifle.

"I guess we picked the wrong people to piss off." Gunner smirked. "Alright boys! AK-47's and Desert Eagles in your arsenal! Do not use the Semtex's unless absolutely needed! Head to the far back from the enemy and remain there and take your shots! Show no mercy regardless of their gender, am I understood?!"

"We never show mercy towards punks like these guys!" Maxwell said holding his Assault Rifle.

"Battle Stations! Move out! NOW!" Gunner yelled. Maxwell and Pierce went towards their secret exit area. Gunner quickly woke Maverick up and smiled.

"Hey buddy." Gunner said.

Maverick smiled. " _*yawn*_...What's up?"

"Listen, we're under attack. We need to fight back this time. Retreat is not an option. I know I'm asking a lot, but I need you to help us out." Gunner said.

"Help out...? You don't mean..." Maverick frowned.

"We're running out of time... Please..." Gunner said softly.

It's already been said before. Maverick has never handled a firearm and he didn't want to commit murder with such a weapon. Was this really his only option?

Outside, the battle was begun right when the opposing team release the first bullet. Maxwell and Pierce shot at the opposing team. The enemy had more numbers but that didn't stop Maxwell and Pierce from trying. In fact, they were completely confident they'd make it through this one like they always do. The opposing team's leader, a blonde girl with a black do-rag over her head, black vest, white tanktop, black fingerless gloves and blue torn-up skinny jeans, ordered her team around, finding ways to enter their hideout to retrieve their stolen goods. She carried a black Machine Gun with tons of ammo to help her. She looked very angry loading her ammo into her Machine Gun.

"Come on out you sons of bitches!" She screamed.

"Piss off little brat!" Maxwell yelled out. "Nice one!" Pierce complimented as they high-fived. Gunner shown up with his Type 95.

"Gunner, man! It's her! It's that chick from before!" Pierce said. "I wasn't aware that we robbed THE Eri Kasamoto." Gunner said as he smirked once again.

"You know her?" Maxwell asked, keeping his focus on his opponents. "Too well. She and I were in the same orphanage and we both escaped. We did NOT like each other but boy... Hehe... It was definitely enjoyable pissing her off." Gunner explained.

A member of Eri's team went next to her, loading his MG36. "They've got our Assault Rifles Eri!" He told her.

"I'm fully aware of that," she told him. "Those bastards took almost everything from us. I'll make sure they drop dead after this."

The shooting continued and it seemed to never end. Eri suddenly had an idea. "You two!" She pointed at the teenage boy and girl members. "Infiltrate the place and take all that you can! We'll distract them long enough for you to make it!" They nodded with determined grins and waltz their way through the battle, getting ever so closer to the shelter. Maxwell noticed this and pulled out a dangerous explosive- A Semtex.

"Step off our turf!" Maxwell barked as he tossed the Semtex. The two enemy members noticed this and took cover. "SEMTEX!" The boy screamed as he took the girl and covered her. The grenade exploded upon impact on the ground and junk and scraps flew towards them. The boy took the hits but he was still up.

Eri cringed with anger. "So you want to use explosives, don't you?" She reached into her coat pockets and pulled out pipe grenades. "Well why didn't you say so?"

She tossed a pipe bomb towards Gunner and the two's direction. "Shoot! DIVE!" Gunner screamed as he and the others ducked down.

From there on, it became a explosive battle with grenades until they ran out of grenades. Then they went right back to the shooting. They were slowing running out of ammo.

"This has got to be the longest battle!" Gunner yelled in excitement. "But we are running out of ammo."

"Maverick! Bring us the supply box!" Maxwell yelled.

Maverick came from the secret 'backdoor' with the supply box and a MK46. "Are you ready...?" Gunner asked Maverick. He wasn't ready, he couldn't possibly be ready. But... He couldn't allow the supposed 'bad guys' to take over their home, so he had to fight.

Eri cringed once again. She threw her Machine Gun to the ground and went for another weapon, the Scar-L, her personal Assault Rifle. She aimed and took the shot. Her aim was off, but the bullet pierced through Gunner's arm.

 **"AAAAAAAGH!"**

He griped his left arm, screaming in pain. The blood was fleeing from his arm every passing second. "Gunner, dude!" Pierce yelled in concern. "You two! Go forward on a frontal assault! Use EVERYTHING!" Gunner barked in pain and anger. The two nodded as the went forward blasting them. Maverick saw his friend in pain and gripped his MK46. He aimed and pulled the trigger.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Maverick screamed as he continued to hold the trigger, moving uncontrollably. He couldn't handle the MK46 as well as he believed. He dropped the gun as he felt his hands vibrating. The gun was jammed anyway judging by the smoke coming from the firearm. The bullets went everywhere. Unintentionally, the randomize bullet direction pierced through the bodies of two of Eri's men. Eri's eyes widened as she went close to the men. To her shock, one of the men had died instantly as the bullet pierced his brain. The other was considered dead because his bleeding was severe. Eri's eyes decreased in size as the flame lit up in her heart. She didn't expect this to happen, the death of her own crew, by someone who seemed older than her by a year, but acts like a 12 year old child. She's had enough. She screamed her mind off as she pulled the trigger on her Scar-L, bullets impacting on Maxwell and Pierce. Neither of them saw this coming did not react in time. They collapsed on the ground, bleeding to death. Eri wasn't finished though, she pulled out a Molotov Cocktail overhead towards Maverick and Gunner's location. Maverick witnessed the death of Maxwell and Pierce as the blood poured from their bodies. He started getting teary but deep down inside, his flame was lit as well.

A fire broke out when the cocktail hit the ground near him and Gunner. "Leave us..." Gunner spoke. Maverick quickly looked at him. He shook his head in denial. "It's... too late for us... Our time is up... Hehe..." He chuckled at his own demise. He truly enjoyed life while it lasted. "Live out the rest of your days Maverick... I don't want you to die until you pass the age of 100... You hear?"

Maverick nodded his head as he begin to leave. "Now, get out of here..." Gunner commanded one last time. Maverick got up and ran off as the flame took over Gunner's body.

Eri watched as the flames increased in size. She turned to her remaining crew and turned towards the landseeker they took getting here. "Let's go." She simply said. Two crew members grabbed the dead bodies to give them a proper tomb. The girl with the do-rag over her mouth approached Eri. "But... What about our supplies...?" Eri grabbed the collar on her shirt. "Forget. Them." She said as she shoved her aside. "Let's move out!" She turned her head towards them as she walk to the vehicle.

Maverick couldn't believe this. First his father disappears, then his mother is killed during the terrorist attack and now a random gang kills off his friends who took him in as family. He felt anger completely consuming him. His mind snapped as he cringed with anger and frustration. The innocence within him dispersed as he went back to his shelter to get firearms and remaining supplies. He was going to find the gang who did this to his friends and he was going for revenge. He wasn't going to stop until he found the ones who did this.

* * *

 _ **Present Day, SPARROWS Base, 9:58 PM**_

Eri Kasamoto sat on the patient chair in the Medical Room. Rock's surprise punch made so much blood spill from her nose. She looked annoyed as she held a large icepack on her nose. While she was in the Medical Room, Rock was... actually outside the Medical Room with Fio. They've been there for pretty much the entire day and it was nothing but awkward. Eri was forced to stay in the room under orders of the Medic, who is none other than Rumi Aikawa. Fio and Rock always left and came back to the Medic Room, but Marco and Tarma didn't show up to see Eri. They must've not heard about the accident. Rock himself was confused about the whole incident.

"So... Let's go over it again... Just so we got it straight..." Rock began. He's been going through this thing five times and he brought it up every few hours or so. Fio didn't seem to be annoyed though. "Eri honked the air horn in my ear, I jumped up and knocked her out? And immediately afterwards, I passed out because of a 'head-rush'?"

Fio nodded her head, confirming this. She did this for the fifth time too. Rock placed a hand on his forehead. "You know, I honestly would like to say I don't believe it myself, but then again, I have a tendency to freak out when something happens in my sleep or when I completely focused. Like that one time I threw a knife at that one guy's knee cap when his phone went off. I mean it was supposed to be silent and hearing noise like that surprises me." Rock admitted.

"I warned her not to do this dumb prank which, by the way, is so out of character for her in all honestly. I never knew it would result in you punching her in the face." Fio said, rubbing her glasses. "Maybe I should apologize to her..." Rock said. "I don't usually hit a good friend of mine and the fact that my punch got her injured makes me feel bad."

"That might be a good idea. I'll join you." Fio said with a smile. Eri on the other hand didn't seem like she wanted to see Rock for a little while after the injury. She admits it was her own choice and risk but still... Anger management. All this time unconscious, she had come to a sudden realization. This realization caused Eri's brain to snap.

Rock and Fio entered the door and went to where Eri was stationed. Rock nervously waved at Eri, and when she heard her voice, she twitched her head looking dead at him with insanity in her eyes.

"Hi-ya Eri...!" Rock greeted nervously. Eri then pounced at him, knocking them both on the ground. Fio covered her mouth in surprise once again. What shocked her even more was Eri was constantly punching Rock's face.

"You. Son. Of. A. BITCH!" Eri cried. Each word she said came a punch. Rock, however, held his hands in front of his face after the second punch, and tried to get her off. "YOU KILLED THEM! I REMEMBER YOU CLEARLY MAVERICK!" Fio had reached from behind Eri and pulled her off him. Rock quickly got up and rubbed his cheeks which was bruised. He stared in awe as Eri struggled to get Fio off her. Fio couldn't hold on for long for Eri was going wild in her grip. She was probably going to let go any second now.

"RUN!" Fio cried as she tried her hardest to calm Eri down. Rock didn't want to have her tell him twice and dashed out of the Medical Room. Eri finally broke free and was hot on his tail. Fio, being knocked down, quickly ran out to stop Eri.

Rock ran down the hallway, freaking out over Eri's sudden freak out. Eri was the fastest runner, nearly grabbing Rock's jacket. Rock suddenly turned to his left, while Eri ran straight towards the doors which led to the SPARROWS Cafe. Eri ran out of the cafe with her blonde hair looking messed up, making the japanese girl look like a psychopath. It was worse when she held onto her Revolver and went to find Rock again. The cafe was left a mess when she released tons of pipe bombs in rage. Fortunately, only one guy was in there and he escaped the blast.

Rock, however, was so far away from Eri that he took the opportunity to hide in Nadia's room. He opened it and slammed it shut, locking it and blocking it with the nearest large object: a wardrobe filled with tons of clothing. He turned around to find Nadia looking at him nervously. She was watching TV in peace until he rushed inside her room.

"Oh, hi Nadia! Sorry to barge in, but I'm in deep danger!" Rock panicked. "What's the problem?" Nadia asked as she approached him.

"I dunno why, but Eri's gone bat-shit insane with me! I punched her in the nose, sure, but she seemed cool about it... At least I thought she was! Then she started talking about that I 'killed them' and I have no idea what she's talking about there! And, and, and...!"

Nadia shook Rock around. "Calm down! I can barely understand you! Start at the beginning!"

"Being calm is impossible when you got the devil's daughter after you! For all I know, she probably might blow me up with a Super Grenade or, I pray it's not the case, throw Stones at me!" Rock panicked more.

Nadia could see his reasons for being afraid. He was talking about THE Eri Kasamoto chasing him down. "Well, don't you worry! You can-"

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Rock jumped as he hid under the bed shaking in fear. Nadia moved out of the way as Eri kicked the door open with her revolver in her hand. Nadia got freaked out over the fact that Eri's hair got wilder, looking like a psychopath. Eri looked at Nadia as a snap in her neck was heard to add to her psychopath status.

"Where is he!?" Eri asked in a violent, yet calm tone. "Who?" Nadia asked, clearly knowing who she was referring to. "Don't play dumb with me woman! I know Rock would hide in here of all places!" Eri said, dropping the calm tone and adding the aggressive to the violent.

"Rock? I haven't seen him in days!" Nadia (falsely) admitted to her. She was sounding honest (Good acting on her part) but Eri was too paranoid to buy it. "I swear Nadia! I will cut your freaking head off with this hatchet!" Eri demonstrated her weapon. "Start singing!"

"I swear Eri! I haven't seen him ever since Hail Satura left!" Nadia (falsely) admitted to her one last time. Eri cringed with frustration and aimed her hatchet getting ready to swing. Rock, from under the bed, thought Eri was really going to kill Nadia for this. Out of bravery and concern for his partner (and fear for the sole reason of Eri using a hatchet and revolver), he left the bed and screamed as he ran out of Nadia's room to catch Eri's attention. Eri quickly turned and yelled out his last name in fury. Her scream echoed throughout half the base.

 **"MAAAAAAAVVVVVVEEERRRRICKKKKKKK!"**

Meanwhile, Fiolina had lost Eri. She was too slow to catch up to her. That and she had to tell someone quickly. Fortunately, Marco Rossi and Tarma Roving just happened to pay a visit to Eri in the Medical Room after not hearing about her for an entire day but immediately discovered that she was missing.

"Where could she have possibly gone Marco?" Tarma asked. Marco shrugged. "She must've gotten better? I don't know. Maybe she isn't too far off." Marco said. He turned around, only to bump into Fio. The bump nearly made Fio fall on her bottom again. Fio balanced herself and her hopes came up when she found Marco and Tarma.

"You two!" Fio cried pointing at the two. "Rock's in trouble!"

"What did he do? You know, other than accidentally punching Eri in the nose." Tarma asked. "Eri wasn't mad about getting punched. She told me she was slightly impressed. She was annoyed she got hit... but that's not the issue here! Eri's gone insane and she's literally trying to kill him!" Fio cried.

"Where's she now?" Marco asked prepared. Suddenly, Trevor Spacey's recognizable scream was heard from a floor right below them.

"I'd say down a floor?" Fio said almost with certainty. The trio ran down the stairs and saw Trevor face flat on ground near the entrance stairway area.

"Trevor? What happened to you?!" Tarma asked lifting him off his feet. "I don't know...! It happened so fast! All I saw was blurs but I could've swore I heard Eri scream past me..."

"It's them!" Fio told Marco and Tarma. "Which direction did they head to?" Marco asked.

Trevor pointed at the door at the end of the hallway. It was the cold Storage Area. "Uh-oh." Marco got worried for a second. That place was COLD. You'd practically need a sub-zero suit to withstand 2 minutes in there. Marco sighed heavily.

"Let's go!" Marco yelled as he busted through the doors, Tarma and Fio right behind him. The trio stared at the two running around. Eri continued shooting at Rock who could barely dodge the bullets. His luck was going to run out soon however.

"What did I do!? PLEASE TELL ME!" Rock begged as he tripped over a stack of boxes, falling on his back. Eri was about to shoot him while his guard was down but she realized she was out of bullets. She tossed out her magazine and reached her pocket to reload but Marco and Tarma quickly tackled her down.

"Stay down Kasamoto!" Marco yelled. "What's your deal!?" Tarma yelled as he and Marco restrained her. Fio quickly moved towards Rock and help him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Fio asked in concern. "Yeah, other than probably being scarred for life, I'm fine!" Rock assured her.

"Good." Fio said with a warming smile. "Now let's leave right now!" She screamed as she dragged him out. Marco and Tarma realized the situation and dragged Eri out of the Storage Room. That room is freezing and staying there in more than 2 minutes would be a bad idea. The officials have yet to deal with the SPARROWS' Storage Room since it's been unusually cold for a full year.

"Eri... What is your problem!?" Tarma asked again. "It better be a good reason after the destruction you caused up there." Marco added.

"..." Eri didn't say a word. She just angrily stared at Rock who hid behind Fio. "Come on, speak!" Marco demanded.

Finally, Eri spoke up. She was a little calm after this. "He's responsible for the death of my crewmates back when I was part of a gang..." They all gasped, including Rock. Marco, Tarma and Fio looked at him. "W-what?! I, I did no such thing!" Rock said backing up.

He's lying to me, that asshole. Eri was getting angry but she kept her cool. "You did. I remember you clearly. You were part of your old gang as well and your friends took our supplies."

"Gang?! I was apart of no gang! And I didn't even meet you until the day Fio asked me to becoming the SPARROWS' 'Living-Legend'." Rock explained.

"Wait... _When_ did I ask you to do that?" Fio asked. "The day I entered the army as a Recruit! You personally came to my room and asked about my strengths and weaknesses. Then you asked me to become the living-legend of the SPARROWS because of my unique ability to hide anything between my jacket." Rock said.

"I have no memory of any of that." Fio said. "I remember meeting you because I always greet new Recruits. You passed out and said that, _'I got to meet THE Fiolina Germi!'_ "

"What the heck is happening with my memory!?" Rock asked. "I could've swore we met like that! You and Eri trained me! I even helped you guys during the Invaders/Venusian Invasion! I met Marco and Tarma, and even Ralf and Clark!"

"None of that happened." Marco reassured him. "First off, Fio doesn't have the consent nor privilege to train you, you have to go to a Drill Instructor, which you did, like everyone else. Second, you didn't do ANYTHING to help out during that Invasion. You did meet Ralf and Clark after the Invasion and they personally find you to be a punching bag."

"Oh man, does that mean that whole Nightshade incident never happened?!" Rock cried. "Did Fio even date that turd!?"

"No, that did happen. However, Fio DIDN'T date him! She was actually trying to prove that he's responsible for the Omega Virus, but you, Nadia and Trevor intervened and, surprisingly, figured it out for her." Marco explained.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Eri yelled. "The point is that this little... punk, killed my friends and I'll never forgive him for that!" She said trying to avoid cursing at him.

They were confused. Rock believes he didn't kill her crew, for she hasn't even met her until a few months ago. However, before anyone else can say another word, the sound of footsteps approached them. It was General Blackout with Trevor hiding behind him.

"Kasamoto. Maverick." Blackout said with a stern expression. "Office. **NOW.** "

* * *

 _ **10:09 PM**_

"You harmed two ally soldiers, destroyed 43% of the Cafe, fired a gun within the hallways, and worse of all, you threatened to kill two soldiers without any regret whatsoever." Blackout said sitting on his chair speaking calmly but strict. Eri stood before him, feeling sorry for her actions. She could honestly regret what she tried to do and her behavior had gone out of hand. Rock was off the hook, considering he had nothing to do with Eri's destruction.

"Sir, I am truly sorry. I let my anger go out of control and I threatened friends of mine. If you're going to fire me, then go ahead. I deserve it." She said bowing down. "I just want to say it has been an honor..."

"Drop it Kasamoto. I have no intentions of firing you. I would never fire you. However, someone has to pay for this and I highly doubt you have the money to fix the damage so we'll get a guy we know who fix everything at a very low price. However, a punishment is required for you. Therefore, I'm suspending you for a week." Blackout said with a warming smile. It made Eri feel comfortable inside knowing that she wasn't going to leave.

"I'll leave right away sir. I promise you, my behavior will improved by the time I return." Eri bowed.

"See you on Saturday Kasamoto." Blackout waved.

Eri waved back to Blackout.

* * *

 _ **Peregrine Falcons Base, 10:20 PM**_

Marco, Tarma, Fio, and Rock was on the rooftops of the Peregrine Falcons Base, watching South Town's Night sky. Their base was far away from South Town, but near the mountains and definitely near by that beautiful waterfall. They stared at the beautiful city from a distance. They saw Eri take her personal motorcycle back home. They heard that she got suspended not too long over. It made Rock feel guilty.

"I got Eri suspended..." Rock sighed in melancholy. "I never wanted her to get in trouble because I had something to do with it."

"Don't blame yourself." Fio said, attempting to comfort him. "She thought you was in a gang was all. I don't picture you being in one, personally."

"I don't know what she's talking about with me being in a gang. I don't remember any of what she said." Rock said grabbing his head.

"Maybe, she thought about some other guy." Marco said, trying to brighten the situation.

"But you know what?" Rock began. "Eri mentioned that my so called 'gang' had tons of supplies with weaponry. My friends who took care of me never had weaponry but..."

" _But...?_ " Fio asked.

"But... Now I'm seeing a new memory of them shooting at people... With the supply box containing weaponry..." Rock said.

"I'm confused. Are you saying a new memory just popped in your mind? I'm not following you at all." Tarma asked in a confused tone.

Rock rubbed his temples. His mind was getting confusing. Why was his memory screwy? Surely it couldn't because of the head rush he experienced this morning.

Suddenly, footsteps came towards the group. Marco turned his head to greet someone of higher rank.

"Sir." Marco saluted. The others turned and saluted as well. Rock, however, messed up his salute, going over his eyes first then forehead. Poor Maverick made the same mistake as Gimlet, the PF Squad Private, previously known as a Recruit.

This man was Brigadier General Jebidiah, who acted a little like General Blackout's secretary. He was his closest and most trusted ally. He wore a dark green Brigadier General uniform. He was caucasian and was two years younger than Blackout. His hair was white signifying his age, but his hair looked very youthful. He was known as very polite and humble, but when it comes to the business at hand, he will be serious and strict when required.

"Marco Rossi, Tarma Roving III, Fiolina Germi, and Mr. Maverick. You are to follow me to General Blackout's office at once." Jebidiah said.

 _Is my first name not noticeable?_ Rock said to himself. He literally called him Mr. Maverick. Why? Didn't matter, but something else did.

"Is it important sir?" Tarma asked. "Very. Please follow me." Jebidiah told him as he turned his back and went towards the door leading to the lower levels of the SPARROWS Base.

* * *

The center of the Pentagon... or Octagon, the name goes back and forth from time to time, was where General Blackout's office was located. The five stood in Blackout's office. He was standing there, awaiting for their arrival.

"Good. You're all here... Save for Staff Sergeant Eri Kasamoto... There is a matter we must all discuss." Blackout explained. He grabbed his glass of wine and took a small sip before continuing. "Maverick. There is something you must know and what you must know is highly important. It might be hard for you to bare."

"Hard for me to bare? What's going on?" Rock asked in concern.

"In due time, you'll know, I promise. But I'm sure you three are wondering why I called you in. You three are closest to Maverick here. I would include Private Nadia Cassel and Sergeant Trevor Spacey, but I feel that they will know later."

"I'm assuming it has to do with the classified information that me and Fio overheard?" Marco asked.

"Classified information?" Tarma recalled yesterday that Marco knew something he didn't. "That's what you were hiding Rossi."

Blackout cleared his throat. "Focus. Now, I think it's about time we reveal what Maverick deserves to hear. We've been keeping this secret for a while and I personally believe he's ready to learn the truth."

The group had confused looks on their faces. What was the truth Rock needed to hear? Blackout stared at his fellow soldiers' confused looks, save for Brigadier General Jebidiah, who knew exactly the classified information. Blackout wasn't surprised by their expressions. He walked towards the door, arms behind his back, as everyone stepped out of his way. He kept walking, opening his door.

"Follow me." He simply said.

Blackout led them to a room that no one lower than Colonel will ever know. Blackout entered the six digit password along with a finger-scan and voice recognition. The doors swung open and there the group went into the long hallway. They took the stairs down lower and when Blackout opened the final door, the four soldiers were surprised to find a laboratory that no one knew existed in the Regular Army. There were more scientists than the average lab the SPARROWS and PF Squad Divisions had. It was a dark area with tons of substances glowing from the glass containers. The scientists collaborated and work together doing tasks assigned to them from the higher officers of the army.

"Take a good look at this place you all. Because you won't be coming here for awhile. Hehe." Blackout chuckled. Marco and Fio were astonished by the technology here. It would appear that the Regular Army took tons of technology that the Mars People used along with the Invaders/Venusians. Their technology is what created the Super versions of the selected few Weaponry: the Heavy Machine Gun, Rocket Launcher, Laser Gun, and Shotgun. The technology from the aliens created a lot more than weaponry but more Slugs and useful items for the army along with devices and machinery. It was a very dangerous risk but it was worth it for no side effects occurred thus far. This laboratory was built during the creation of the Regular Army. It was made as a top-secret area in the Army and they believed the enemy would never infiltrate the army in search of such a lab. It worked for years. The true labs lied in the Japanese Military Resource Department or J.M.R.D. for short, and the European Military Industry, E.M.I. for short, where they kept lots of enemy equipment and made better uses for them in battle. They are also responsible for creating the many seemingly unrealistic weaponry Marco and his pals have used on the battlefield such as the Enemy Chaser, Iron Lizard, Laser Gun, and even the Zangetsu Sword. The weapons our heroes have wielded throughout the years were thanks to them. However, in the past, the Regular Army has had small issues between the J.M.R.D. and E.M.I., mostly with the J.M.R.D. because of communication errors which resulted in horrible incidents, the most memorable involving the Laser Gun as it caused a fire in their base. After a few other problems, the three have gotten along since.

"This has to be the most impressive laboratory I've ever seen in my entire life..." Marco muttered. "This too good to be true...!" Fio said after. "I've only seen this type of laboratory in fictional media. Makes me think of Stage 5 from Hard Corps: Uprising." Rock said in awe. "Unbelievable!" Tarma muttered in astonishment. Our vehicle-specialist couldn't help but envy this lab for containing useful parts for the slugs he customizes. With this material, he'd definitely be unbeatable... so he believes that is. It truly amazed the soldiers that a lab was right under the Military Base.

"I'm so glad you lads are impressed. However, business calls us across the lab. Let's go." Blackout said as he walked. As he and the others passed by, the scientists saluted in respect. The approached a large door which split open, allowing access for the soldiers.

Ahead lied more scientists and more technology and devices. Enemy equipment from the Rebellion Army was being studied upon for they might have something beneficial to the Regular Army. Blackout approached one scientist in particular.

"Dr. Neo G. Heinrich."

The man turned to General Blackout and smiled. "General Blackout, sir." He replied. The man wore a white lab coat and a name tag on the left side of his coat like all others but he had features that distinguish him better. He wears hexagonal-shaped goggles on top of his head, rectangular-shaped prescription glasses, black business T-shirt, long blue pants, and brown shoes that look like he came from the 80's. He was old yet youthful, like Brigadier General Jebidiah, but he had more old than youth for he was bald and only the sides of his face had hair which were white as a ghost. He had a huge mustache and long beard, reaching his chest area. He was very wise and his IQ was high, but he despite his high IQ he would follow orders when instructed. He's very polite to the youth, especially children since he adores them. He even has two children who grown up to be mature and responsible adults, brother and sister. Despite his name, he wasn't German, at least not entirely. He was more American than German, judging by his American features. Regardless, he was German-American in the end.

"I'm assuming you're here for Mr. Maverick, sir?" Heinrich said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Is everything prepared?" Blackout asked.

"It's been ready since the very beginning, sir." Heinrich said with a confident smile. Heinrich looked over and spotted the young man nearby the three legendary soldiers. His smiled did not disappear.

"Ah, Mr. Maverick. We've been waiting for this day. I just couldn't sit down quietly for a second knowing that you are fighting for peace."

"Um, yeah, that's me... I guess?" Rock said nervously. "What's going on now?"

Blackout stood next to Heinrich. "Yes, I do believe it's about time you all learned the truth about Maverick." Blackout cleared his throat. "It's a tough story to bare, so hang on. Almost a year ago, we collected recruits for the Army to help take down the Rebel Army and other other factions that posed a threat. As you may know we picked up people who have looked after. A prime example is Eri Kasamoto. As you know, Eri was previously a gang member and she stole tons of vital supplies from our army before to use for her own personal gain which was to survive. We've sent our officials to pick her up and train her to become the best of soldiers and you all know she is the best with explosives. She's one of our best and we'd never get rid of her for that as she is part of our family."

Blackout turned to Rock. "Maverick. Upon research, you were unknowingly part of a gang with three wanted criminals. Their real names were never given but their nicknames were named Maxwell, Pierce, and Gunner. We have talked to their leader before, months prior to the junkyard incident and he told us about you and your previous status as a student in Kyoshi High School in Japan. We were going to confront them once again but we never found them until my personal crew found their dead bodies in a Junkyard."

Rock held onto his head. His mind was conflicted. A part of what Blackout is saying is true yet he contradicts this with the memories he truly remembers. Blackout placed his arm on his shoulder, a small smile forming.

"You are troubled, as I expected. Please bare with me a little longer."

Marco, Tarma and Fio had no idea what was happening with Rock. He has separate fragmented memories that all seem true but he can't make heads or tales of what's true or false. They tried to understand what General Blackout was getting at.

"We went searching for you Maverick. My crew found you unconscious in Japan, Tokyo. We found you in a recently attacked village and you were going to die. My crew took you to the Japanese Faction and healed you. The Japanese Faction provided all the necessary equipment to make sure you were alive. You still was not awake, but you were fortunately saved. We took you here and Dr. Heinrich was your personal supervisor. He took all the precautions to get you to become a soldier."

Rock felt like he was being forced to become a soldier from the sound of things, and judging by what he was hearing afterwards, he was right.

"The machine we made was used by the technology from the alien life forms called Mars People. Their technology proved to help in our efforts to get into your brain. Cutting open your head wasn't needed with the machine we made, haha."

Fio found that to be disturbing, shivering at the thought of cutting open someone's head to preform 'brain surgery'. It was unpleasant and uncomfortable. Rock found that to be more disturbing, considering that it's his head that probably would've been cut open.

"Anyway, we used the machine and we used it to project your 'memory vault', for simple terms. We discovered that you were indeed part of the gang but they were kind enough to get you the education you wanted along with shelter. We also learned that... Well... A gang killed off your friends and since that day, you ran around Japan searching for the gang members who killed your friends. You were a insane, dangerous threat, but deep down inside lied a humble human being who's just troubled over the deaths of many he cares about, unable to find a true home and stay until his time has come. You've lost your parents and then your friends. I can't tell you exactly why we wanted you to be for you can figure it out soon. As you slept, we used the machine to create pseudo-memories for you."

"False memories? So, I remember memories I truly never had to begin with?" Rock said.

Marco couldn't believe it. Did the technology really allow someone to simply place false memories within a human-being's brain? He never understood the Mars People's tech to begin with but still, he was skeptical about the whole thing.

"Yes, and it wasn't easy. We had to use your true memories as references when creating your false memories. It required coding and brain calculations to preform such a task. The alien lifeforms would probably have a much easier time figuring out this than anyone else. You might say we 'brainwashed' you, I suppose. After you came back from your sleep, we placed a blockage within your... hippocampus? Is that right Heinrich?"

Heinrich chuckled. "Maybe you should read a Health Science Book and find out! Or maybe the Internet may provide your answer."

"I'll do that when I have the time. Anyway, a blockage was placed in your brain to prevent you from remembering your true memories. Our reasons for doing this are purely as a test. You are special Maverick, just like Major Rossi, Captain Roving, Master Sergeant Germi, and Staff Sergeant Kasamoto. You possess abilities that make you equivalent to them. We... wanted to give you a home where you won't have to worry about losing it..."

Rock was slowly regaining his true memories. It was true. All of it.

"We are here today to preform to task of removing the blockage in your brain and allowing you to become a true soldier. Maverick do you want this? If you say no, we'll give you your memory back and you'll be free to go." Blackout said.

Rock didn't give it no thought. "Are you kidding me? I want to stay here! I get to be with four legendary soldiers who also are my friends! I don't want to give it up!"

Blackout stared at him in awe.

"What you've done was the right thing! I want this! I want to be a soldier so I can make sure no child will end up on the streets because of war! I want to protect others because I want them to live on towards the future without worry of a war or the devil's stand-in General Morden! Break the blockage within my brain so I can help!" Rock said with confidence.

"Rock, I'm so proud of you!" Fio said as she hugged him from behind.

"I'm having a hard time processing all of this, but go for it Maverick!" Tarma said.

"It'll be a honor to have another soldier on our team!" Marco fist-pumped.

"Enough of this cliche emotional celebration!" Heinrich jokingly blurted. "Let's get started right away!"

"Yes, Maverick... Let the process begin." Blackout said walking towards the end of the hallway, leading to the room where it all started with Maverick. Marco, Fio and Tarma stood with Brigadier General Jebidiah.

"Do you think he'll be okay after this you guys?" Fio asked. "I'm positive Fio." Marco smiled. "Very positive."

"Dr. Heinrich knows exactly what he's doing Ms. Germi. Do not worry for Mr. Maverick." Brigadier General Jebidiah assured her.

* * *

 _ **House of Eri's, 10:59 PM**_

Eri Kasamoto walked around in her kitchen wearing nothing but a white tank-top and shorts. This is what she wore all the time, she just took off her military vest and her gear. She had white clean socks that she got from her clean basket in her room. Even her do-rag was taken off and her hair looked messy but beautiful. She rarely came home in the past few months since that White Baby Crisis event. She would normally return home after a work day if given the opportunity. She would sometimes get night jobs since Eri gets extra pay and she does a better job with what she does there, something that Fio, Tarma and even Marco can't accomplish.

She made herself a root bear float with her remaining Ice Cream she had in her freezer. She was watching a horror film involving some famous WWE wrestler playing as some psychopath who goes on a killing spree in some hotel. Very graphically gruesome but Eri was way used to this. Not one horror movie scares her, but she's probably not the only human being in the world to not fear horror movies. She definitely wasn't afraid of this movie because of the ratings and her personal opinions on it but it wasn't about the fear but more of it being gruesome.

She sighed as she got bored easily. The movie wasn't as entertaining as she hoped, but what do expect from a movie from 2006. Eri began to think about the fact she got suspended. She strangely smiled at the thought. She needed this and she knew it. Her anger was getting out of control for a while now, and she needed to cool off at the safety of her home. Besides, if she didn't get suspended or leave the Base, she would've killed an ally. Aside from the crappy movie, she was enjoying herself at home since she had a lot of time to think about her actions.

"One week... That should be enough time to clean my house..." She said looking around. She left her home a mess. Even though she wanted to- NEEDED to clean her living room and kitchen (those were the primary areas needed of cleaning), she felt like lying on her couch watching movies and eating Ice Cream. Was she lazy? Well, you can think whatever you like. Just don't tell her that personally.

* * *

 _ **Underground Laboratory, 1:02 AM**_

It's been hours since Rock entered the room to receive his memories. Marco, Tarma, and Fio had fallen asleep on benches that the scientists used when they got tired of standing. Fio leaned on Marco's shoulder unknowingly and the italian-american snoozed off with that sleeping bubble growing bigger and shrinking smaller out of his nose. She suddenly woke up when she heard the loud opening of that door again. She blushed pink noticing that she slept on Marco's shoulder. Although not fully awake, she noticed General Blackout and Dr. Neo G. Heinrich exiting the room with Maverick. Fio smiled as she shook both Marco and Tarma.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up you two! He's here!" Fio shouted happily. Marco and Tarma slowly woke up yawning. "Finally..." Tarma muttered.

Blackout, Heinrich and Rock approached the four. Brigadier General Jebidiah came from the nearby bathroom and straightened his uniform.

"I'm sorry this took so long." Heinrich apologized. "We never took someone's memory before which also means we didn't know how to put it back too. It took a lot of patience but me and my teammates have done it successfully!"

"So, Rock," Fio begin, holding her hands together with hope. "How do you feel?"

He said nothing. Nothing at all. He simply smiled at his friends. He finally spoke up after staring at his teammates.

"I remember now... Everything..." He began. Fio clapped cheerfully over the success while Marco and Tarma smiled at him.

"My name is **Axel Maverick**... I renamed myself Rock Maverick because that's the name my friend gave me years ago. I called myself that in remembrance of him, but I realize I need to embrace my true name now that I am affiliated with the Regular Army."

"Axel Maverick? I can get used to that." Tarma said. "You seem different though." Fio said. She noticed something a little different, nothing too major.

"I'm a little more arrogant, I suppose." Axel told her. "I don't know how, but my memory blockage changed my personality."

"Your memory affects your personality because of how you acted back then." Heinrich explained, making sure they all understood. "There are people who choose a personality based on something that influences them. Mr. Maverick picked his personality as an innocent, young, and caring person since how well raised he was by his Mother. Like all other children who grow, Maverick's personality could've changed due to influences of his past like the death of his family members and friends."

Marco nodded. He could understand that since he went through a similar issue. He changed because of the death of his family, but he retained his friendly personality.

"When we placed false memories into him and blocked his true memories, Maverick must have taken a new personality. Deep inside when Kasamoto killed his friends Maverick went on a killing spree and therefore acted as a psychopath. Before I continue, I would like to say that Maverick did not go on a killing spree. Within his memories, we discovered that Maverick replaced his MK46 bullets with sleeping darts. We couldn't figure out how he did this, but he did. Deep down inside, Maverick could not kill people without reason. He would never do such a thing." Heinrich elaborated.

"That is true..." Axel said. "As a soldier I will choose to kill to protect the world, to protect those I care about. I will be a caring soldier!" Axel shouted with a silly tone within his sentence.

Fio giggled. "Um, Axel? Being a caring soldier is my thing." Axel rolled his eyes in silliness. "Oh please Fio, I'm a different type of a caring person. I'm a... hippie?" Axel said trying to differentiate her from him.

"No, you're not a hippie. You don't have long hair at all." Marco laughed. "You're just another soldier who wants to protect others. Like me, perhaps."

Blackout cleared his throat again. "Alright, time to head up to the surface." He said as he went to the exit with everyone following.

"Thanks for stopping by!" Heinrich waved his hand to his fellow teammates.

Back in the normal leveled base, Blackout stared at the three soldiers. "You three saw nothing there. In fact, you were never there. Am I understood?"

"Never where?" Marco asked. "We were up on the rooftops the whole time." Blackout smiled. They understood clearly. "Dismissed." Were Blackout's parting words. He walked off with his hands behind his back, like he usually would.

"Well, now that I got my memory back, I'm going to wash my hair." Axel said in annoyance.

"Wash your hair?" Marco asked. "My hair is not blonde. I randomly dyed my hair back then for some dumb reason and now I want my brown hair. Weird huh?" Axel explained.

Axel left off with the others following him as he went to wash his hair.

* * *

 _ **House of Eri's, 1:10 AM**_

Eri lied on her couch, holding a dart in her fingers. She tossed it and hit yet another bullseye on the wall's target board. She sighed in frustration.

"At this rate, I might just get frustrated again and might destroy my own house..." Eri said in annoyance. The whole time she was trying to keep calm and try to control her anger. It wasn't easy for her as she get's angry quickly. She tossed another dart and got her 10th bullseye.

"It's not so fun when I can't gloat my skills off to some other player..." she said with depression. She was getting bored and it's only her first night of being suspended. How was supposed to go through the next six days?

* * *

 _ **Wednesday, Regular Army Base, 1:20 AM**_

Axel took off his signature jacket and replaced it with a normal military vest. It was black with red lines on the shoulder part of the vest that originated from the back of the clothing. He wore a sleeved white t-shirt. He switched to a more military uniform. He looked at himself in the tall mirror, reflecting himself clothed in the uniform. He sighed in embarrassment. _"Hopefully, the General will let me switch back to my normal clothing after this... I need my jacket and my other clothing...!"_ Axel said in his head. _"But, considering that I am heading ' **there** ', the change in clothing will be totally worth it, I suppose."_

 _ **Flash Back**_

"What is it Maverick?" He asked. "I have a request sir." Blackout raised a eyebrow. "Now that I have my memory back. I need to head to Japan as soon as possible."

"Why is that?" Blackout asked. Axel pressed his two index fingers together, moving around nervously. "I have... important things back there that I need to retrieve... If I don't get them right away, I'll never get over it!"

"Very well. Very well. I'll have a pilot fly you over on right away, on Wednesday." Blackout told him. Axel was surprised. He expected him to say 'no' or 'are you kidding me?', but no! He said 'right away'! This was odd, considering that Axel was a very low ranking soldier. "Confused? Don't be. Whatever you need in Japan sounds very important. Be ready by Wednesday. I said 'right away' didn't I?" Axel was about to leave but-

"Maverick?" Axel turned around, facing Blackout. "I only have one condition. You have to change into your military uniform during this trip. I am aware that your clothing enhances your abilities and movement, but I can't have a soldier wearing the proper clothing out in the real world."

 _ **Flash Back End**_

Axel sighed again and made his way to the door. Blackout gave Axel a time schedule where he can go to Japan. It just so happens that the time would be during the middle of the night. Axel assumed that the pilot could only do this special escort at this time only. It was understandable supposedly.

As Axel walked through the hallways of the SPARROWS Base, he bumped into Fio just coming out of the bathroom. "O-Oh! Hi Axel!" Fio silently greeted. She was cautious of those sleeping nearby. "Hello Fio." Axel greeted back. "I just finished my overtime job and was about to head off to bed. I'm very surprised you aren't asleep." The girl said, chuckling. However, Fio noticed a few things different about Axel Maverick. She expressed a confused look. "Where are you going Axel? And why are you wearing the military uniform you don't seem to enjoy wearing?" She asked.

Axel scratched his head. He couldn't lie to her. For one, she was his superior, her ranking easily surpasses his very own in so many ways. Two, it's Fio, her face is so cute you couldn't lie to her. Axel had a problem of saying no to a pretty face, as did a few other men in the world, but Fio would make Axel break in a split second.

"I'm... going to Japan." Axel revealed. Fio silently gasped. "You are? How?" Fio asked, acting all giddy. "I asked the General for permission to go two days ago. A pilot is suppose to take me there and back with a high-powered jet that moves unbelievably fast. I'm assuming it's a Slug, but anyway, I was just heading to where I'm going to meet the pilot and-"

Fio interrupted him by grabbing his shoulders with her two hands.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Fio asked. Axel got surprised. "Why do you want to join with me?" He asked. "I don't know, company?" She shrugged nervously. It wasn't true. She wanted to head back to Japan since she hadn't been there for a few years. Returning back would be nice for Fio. "I'd love to but don't you need permission or something?" Axel questioned. This wasn't just a simple, 'I'll tag along with you because why not' type of deal. This was the military and permission was needed for such actions.

"She can go." Said a mysterious voice behind him. He turned and saw a man in a pilot uniform. His nose resembled that of a Rebel Soldier. It was odd since he was aware that some soldiers in the Regular Army resembled the Rebel Soldiers in the Rebel Army.

"Hey, I'm Avery John. I'll be escorting you to Japan. You can bring whoever you want and I'm assuming Miss Fiolina is accompanying you?"

"Yes, yes I am!" Fio said cheerfully holding onto Axel's shoulder. "I hope I'm not being disrespectful by saying this, but I was kinda expecting Rumi Aikawa, since she was the only pilot I knew."

"There are more than one pilot kid!" Avery laughed. "Alright, let's get going right away. I have a wife who'll notice I'm gone if I don't get there by 10:00 AM."

"Cool! Let's-a go!" Axel said like an italian plumber. As the three went to the Air Force Garage, Fio questioned him ditching his wife while she's sleep.

"Don't you think you should be with your wife and, you know, being there?" she asked in concern.

"The sooner we get to Japan the sooner we can come back to America and South Town." Avery said as he strapped into his personal jet. "Besides, the General assigned this job to me, and I get extra pay for doing it."

It went by so fast. The trio went to the area where the planes and jets would be located. Avery piloted a Escort Slug-Flyer, a different version of the Slug Flyer which was meant for escort. In no time, Avery and the other two took off into the air in seconds.

* * *

 _ **Asia, Japan, 5:04 PM (In the U.S. that is 4:04 AM)**_

As the trio flew across the Pacific Ocean, they had reached Japan in hours. As they flew, Axel provided Fio with stories of his past.

"So they provided you with a school in Minnesota and Japan?" Fio asked. Axel nodded his head smiling. "That's right! I never found out how they got me into those schools, but got into them and I learned a lot about U.S. History, Japan History, Mathematics, and more subjects I had fun with."

"Wow, they must have cared about you to give you the education you needed." Fio smiled. "They did... They have done everything to protect me and feed me. I was too naive to realize that my friends were gang members..." Axel hated the fact that he lived with gang members that killed and stole things from people. But he probably wouldn't be alive without them.

"You should put the past behind you, Axel." Fio told him. Axel looked at her when she lied her hand on his shoulder. She looked at him with a warming smile. "If you continue to focus most of your life on the past, you might miss important experiences in the future."

Axel was touched by her words. She always knew what to say regardless of the situation someone's in. "Thank you Fio."

"We're in Asia, Japan now." Avery yelled out. Axel perked up in excitement. "Head to Tokyo John!"

As instructed, Avery flew to Tokyo in a matter of minutes. Axel directed Avery where to drop them off as he needed to land in a specific place.

"Alright, I believe we need to head to Shinjuku. That's where we stop." Axel told him, looking around. Fio also observed the city, easily noticing the citizens looking at the jet.

"So beautiful...!" Fio said as she observed the city's beauty. "I couldn't agree more..." Axel agreed. "It's as awesome as I remember it... Populated too!"

"I'll drop you off near the harbor area, okay?" Avery said. "Gotcha." Axel told him. And so he did. Axel and Fio were dropped off at the harbor area. As the three exit the plane, Fio looks around the area and she finds it awfully familiar.

"Hey, isn't this the Regular Army's Japanese Division? I'm pretty sure the Indelible Mercenaries are around here." Fio wondered. "I thought someone would notice." Avery spoke up. He somehow knew that a group affiliated with the Regular Army would be here. "The Indelible Mercenaries?" Axel said. He wasn't familiar with the group.

"Listen, I'll speak with them and tell them that we are here for a short period." Avery started. "I was informed by General Blackout that we are not to be here very long, so get what you came for and let's get out of here."

Axel nodded. Avery went to the Jet and pressed a button, releasing two odd objects that Axel nor Fio could observe. It was camouflaged with the jet. Those two objects were actually motorcycles.

"Huh?" Axel got confused. He wasn't aware that motorcycles were attached to the jet. "This is the Motorcycle-Slug MKII. Captain Roving rebuilt these months ago and attached them onto my jet. He made a couple of these and we attached them onto other jets." Avery explained. "He remade these slugs to transform so that it wouldn't be noticable to the enemy and so they could attach onto our jets easily. They have a Vulcan hidden inside but... Do you really need it? Haha!"

"Okay, cool." Axel said as he approached one of the bikes. "Get to your destination and give me a call." Avery said as he tossed Fio a Radio Communication Device. "We will. Back in a flash!" Axel gave a thumbs up. "Follow me Fio!"

Fio nodded as she revved up her bike. Axel and Fio sped off from the harbor and into the city while Avery went to tell the other soldiers in this Division.

* * *

 ** _Japan, Shinjuku's Junkyard, 5:20 PM (4:20 AM in the U.S.)_**

Axel and Fio sped through the streets of Shinjuku City, searching for the Junkyard. They stopped when they found the entrance- a large gateway where the logo was rusty and scratched.

"I can't believe I rode a Motorcycle! And a Slug at that! I never rode any of them!" Axel yelled overjoyed by his discovery.

"Really? You never rode any of these vehicles?" Fio asked in surprise. Axel shook his head. Axel and Fio got off their bikes and went into the Junkyard. Fio couldn't help but question their purpose of being here. "So... What's in this place?" Fio asked. "A couple of things..." Axel simply answered. Axel got off his vehicle and walked past the gateway. Fio, surprised that he was entering the junkyard, couldn't help but question his actions. "W-Wait, we're going in _there_?" Axel turned back and gave her the answer. "Um, yeah? It's unexpected, sure, but what I need lies dormant in this junkyard." Fio frowned. She was hoping to to go to the city to explore about, not travel inside a junkyard. Regardless, Fio followed Axel, walking across the area in disgust.

As the two continued strolling around the junkyard, Axel pondered about the area itself. "Boy, it sure has changed... I mean, I never seen these large aircrafts here before or these landseekers... Especially not that- *gasp*" Axel stopped dead in his tracks and started running forward, catching Fio off guard.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" She cried as she ran after him. Axel stopped at a huge mountain of junk with his mouth wide open in pure joy. It looked like it would never fall down. Fio caught up with Axel, panting. "Don't leave me like that again!" Fio whined. She looked up and was confused. "Why are we staring at this mountain of scrap?"

"This is where me and my friends used to stay at." Axel explained. Fio frowned. "You used to live here?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "No, no. We live..." Axel grabbed Fio's hand and took her around the mountain. "...In that shack down there." He finished. She sighed in relief but kept her frown. The shack looked broken on the outside but she hoped it looked clean on the inside. "Come on, I'll give you a quick tour." He said as he dragged her over to the shack. She was happy to see him overjoyed, but she couldn't help but feel a little disgusted being in a junkyard. He opened the door and he hugged Fio upon seeing a couple of Mice run away into the cracks in the walls.

"It's okay! Don't be afraid of a little mousey-mouse!~" Fio attempted to comfort him. "I-I can't help it! These guys would surprise me all the time and I can't help it!" Axel cried.

"Come on, get a grip please!" Fio whined, begging him to let go for he was squeezing her too hard. Axel released her and shown her around the place. Fortunately, the place was still in good condition and clean enough to live in. It didn't smell too bad for Fio but she would NEVER live here anyway. "This is where I used to sleep." Axel introduced. His bed was normal looking compared to the other beds Axel shown. Those other beds belonged to his friends.

"Your bed is certainly cleaner than the others." Fio complimented. "I like a clean bed. What can I say?" Axel chuckled. "Maybe you can say 'Thank You' since I complimented you. Hehe!" Fio giggled.

"Why, thank you Ms. Germi!" Axel replied follow by a laugh. "*sigh* We should probably get out of here. We got to go quickly." Axel said dragged Fio one more time. They left the shack and back to the mountain of scrap, this time, in the backside of the mini-mountain.

"Hang on." Axel said as he stepped on the junk that resembled stairs. As he continued on with each step, he reached a area resembling a widow's walk somewhat. Axel was on the middle half of the mountain and there he found a banged-up door. He tried opening it using the doorknob but it wouldn't budge. In annoyance, he kicked the door down and turned to Fio from above.

"Come on up!" Axel yelled out. Fio wasn't sure she wanted to climb up there. While the pile of junk leading to he back-door resembled a stairway, they looked kinda dangerous. She took her chances and walked up to Axel. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up with him. "Scared?" Axel teased. "Shush!" Fio told him, blushing pink over the fact that she was indeed scared. She was so afraid of falling down and breaking some part of her body. Axel and Fio walked down inside the mountain and to Fio's surprise, it didn't smell bad as it did outside. In fact, it smelled like it came from a air-freshener, a vanilla-type of smell. It was pleasant. They reached a large circle with a large circular hole at the end of the room.

"What is this place?" Fio asked in curiosity. "It's like our... HQ, I guess." Axel tried to explain. There was a clean rug on the ground and clean couches. Axel went to the large box next to one of the couches. He opened it and smiled. "Aha!" Axel yelled out. Axel reached into the box and pulled out a large gold key. Fio was confused.

"Come on Fio." Axel told her as he went to the hole. There was a ladder to help get down to the lower levels. Fio gulped as she climbed down with Axel down the ladder. It was dark down in the hole and therefore, hard to see. Axel, however, placed his hand around a object that felt like a table and grabbed another object. He clicked it on and was revealed to be a flash light. The room was a lot bigger than Fio expected. Axel placed the flashlight into a large circular lamp and it shed a lot more light in the room. Fio gasped when she saw tons of stuff around the place. It was mechanical and everything!

"Fiolina Germi, this is my old workshop." Axel said with pride, placing his fists on his hips.

"Y-Your workshop? I don't believe it..." Fio muttered.

Axel felt overjoyed to introduce Fio to everything inside. "Yes, as we journeyed from Minnesota to Japan, I took tons of my father's old works and technology and used it to create a lot of gadgets and gizmos. It wasn't easy let me tell you. It's been so long, I don't think I can do stuff like this again, haha."

Fio looked around. She observed a small device resembling a cube. She didn't know what it did, but it looked so futuristic. "Don't touch that, unless you want to blow us all up." Axel said calmly. "Eep!" Fio withdrew her finger away from the cube and walked closely next to Axel. He himself opened up a wardrobe and found a couple of his most prized and impressive works. Fio was astonished to see the detail put into everything she saw in there. Axel grabbed the large board like object.

"This is one of my first works, a Hoverboard. It's pretty much finished, but I need a much more powerful source for it to work properly." Axel said.

"Maybe you could get Dr. Heinrich to help you out with that, if you could convince General Blackout that is. He sounded serious about mentioning that room." Fio said.

"I'll think of something, but this I'm definitely taking back." Axel took out his next impressive works. It was a firearm, resembling the M60, a weapon that Allen O' Neill possessed in every battle (however, it was looking a lot like the Heavy Machine Gun Marco wielded in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum) but looking more futuristic and lighter.

"This is my favorite since this one is 100% complete. I call this weapon the ZX, short for **Z** ero e **X** treme... I know, not the best name but it worked for me!" Axel chuckled. Fio listened very closely and respected every word Axel spoke out. "I designed this weapon after the M60 and AR-10 but with a futuristic touch. I thought of Hard Corps: Uprising with the weapon the main characters used in that game."

"Looks very impressive!" Fio complimented. "Thanks! I used a lot of my father's stored tech to create this and the best part is, it's powered by a unknown power source I found in my father's store technology. Thinking about it now, it looks kinda like the Martians' tech, but I don't know how that's possible!"

"Perhaps the Martians could have came to Earth sooner than we thought." Fio theorized. "That's the only explanation I got."

"You might be right, but regardless of how it got here, it's mine and used for my awesome ZX! The best part is that it contains Infinite Ammo of Hyper-Powered energy!"

"Mind if I hold it?" Fio asked nicely. Axel nodded and handed it over. Fio was careful not to press the trigger but she already knows how to hold a weapon. She was surprised by the lightness of such a heavy-looking weapon. "You weren't kidding when you said it was light! It really IS light!" Fio cried with cheerfulness. "Do you mind demonstrating it for me?"

"Of course, but first let me take some other gadgets with me. I don't want to leave anything important behind!"

Axel went through the rest of the wardrobe to show off tons of other weapons and devices he held onto. Another impressive weapon was the Lupus Blade, looking a little like a Light-Saber but more of a regular large blade. It was less light than the ZX Firearm, but holding onto the sword could easily take some getting use to. There was a lot to take back to South Town's Pentagon. So, he gave some things to Fio to hold onto and she was happy to help.

"Alright, will you demonstrate your ZX weapon please?" Fio asked politely. "Of course, of course! Let's head outside because... You know!" Axel said. The two headed outside and from there, Axel aimed his weapon at car with no engine inside. He pulled the trigger, and out came fast shooting energy-like bullets. It tore through the car and at the same time bounced off it. It was easily making dents on the car. Fio smiled at it's power. "Your work didn't go to waste, Mister!" Fio clapped.

"I have another feature inspired by various Sci-Fi movies and video games! Check this out Fiolina!" Axel went to the roof of the firearm and pulled on a large switch. While holding onto the trigger, a lot of energy built up on the tip of the shooting hole. Axel released his finger off the trigger and released a large charged shot at the car. It destroyed the car and the pieces flew in the air before colliding with the ground.

"You've built so many cool gadgets!" Fio cheered. "It's a good thing we stopped by when we did!"

"A thousand thank you's Fio. I could just listen to your compliments all day and night!" Axel smiled. "It's kinda of a pity that we can't explore a little in the city..."

As if on cue, static began to come from the Radio Fio had possession of.

"Master Sergeant Fiolina Germi! Please respond!"

Fio clicked onto the communication button and spoke through it. "This is Fio! Is something wrong?" She told the voice which was known to be Avery John's.

"Are you and Maverick finished what whatever you are doing?"

"Um, yes! We got everything we need here!" Fio said smiling at Axel.

"Head back to the harbor ASAP! We need to go!"

"We're on our way! See you there!" Fio hung up the Radio. "It's time to go. Come on!" Fio yelled as she ran to the Motorcycle-Slugs.

Axel caught up with Fio and hopped onto the Slug as the two rode off through the streets. As they rode around the city, Axel asked Fio and very important question.

"I know I have been wearing more casual clothing for a while but is it right for me to wear this type of clothing around the base? I'm pretty sure there's a dress code or something." Axel asked in concern.

"Don't worry, Axel!" Fio smiled again. "The General allowed you to keep your jacket because of it's unique and unrealistic ability along with your other clothes if it has any other abilities. Don't you remember?"

Axel then remembered. He demonstrated the ability to General Blackout so he could keep his jacket. They got to the Harbor and stopped in front of Avery John. He looked kinda freaked out.

"What's the matter Mr. John?" Fio asked. "Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!" He muttered over and over. "We gotta leave right now! It's 6:20 PM! That's 5:20 AM in the U.S.! Oh man, am I going to make it in time?!"

"I'd say yes if we leave right now." Fio said. "So let's go!"

Axel and Fio, with Avery's help, reattached the Slugs onto the Jet and took off into the air again. Once more, it went by so fast, being on the ground and being in the air in only seconds. Axel looked out the window and waved to the city. _See you around Shinjuku!_

* * *

 ** _Pacific Ocean, Time: ? (About 6:50 AM)_**

"Hey Axel?" Fio spoke up. "Yeah, Fio?" Axel said with a sleepy tone. He nearly fell asleep.

"Do you mind telling me about your jacket?" Fio asked. "I find it really odd that you can hide just about anything inside your jacket and not show a bump on the outside."

Axel stretched his arms, yawning. "Sure... Before, when I had false memories, I couldn't remember, but now I do. You see, according to what my dad told me, he always told me that the jacket he held onto was passed on since the 70's, so it's been passed on for about 40 years or so. It doesn't sound that impressive, but it contained unique abilities that most of my family members used for tricks with people and gained a lot of money for it while others, like me, used it for battle."

"It still sounds a little unrealistic..." Fio frowned. "I'm sorry I can't explain it better. I don't know what my ancestors used to make this other than cloth and fabric. Maybe there's some type of technology used that I don't know about, I don't know. If my father was alive, he'd tell you all about it... He'd... Agh..."

Fio looked at him with concern and worry. She was about to move when Axel shook his hand in front of her. "I'm fine. Don't worry Fio." Axel gave her a convincing smile.

* * *

 ** _Two Days Later, Friday, 12:20 PM_**

Axel had shown off his weaponry to his closest allies, including Marco, Tarma, Nadia and Trevor. Blackout, however, has asked that Axel would 'share' some of his weaponry to the army so they could put it to good use. His ZX weapon and Lupus Blade, however, was going to stay with him, since Blackout nor Dr. Heinrich could copy it's design and power. Axel had went into the secret lab (possibly for the last time) to have Heinrich finish his hoverboard. Despite everything, Axel had yet to become a field soldier like Marco and the others. Instead, he was assigned to other duties such as helping analyze Rebel machinery. One day, however, this all changed.

In the SPARROWS Division Cafe, Axel hoped to get something good for lunch. Fortunately, he got one of his favorite food, Macaroni and Cheese, along with a carton of delicious milk and a good ol' banana. He walked over to the nearest table where he could be alone. He would always sit alone unless Fio, Nadia, or even Eri was eating at the same time as he was. It's not that he didn't like anyone else or that he was shy, it was due to the fact that most of the soldiers acted like bullies to their allies, and Axel was one of the victims to be bullied.

He licked his lips in eagerness. He's been waiting for the day he could get good lunch all week. He took a big bite from his spoonful of cheesy shells and moaned. It tasted amazing as always.

"Hey, Maverick!"

Axel looked up and saw two soldiers, Will and Kyri. Will shown off a cocky grin as Kyri had a angry expression. "You're sitting at my table!"

Axel swallowed his food, wiped his mouth. "I'm sorry, I'll leave."

He got up with his tray in hands, but Kyri pushed him back on the chair. "You sit in my seat and you try to walk off scott-free?" She said, pressing her fingers on his forehead.

"You do know you have to pay up." Will stated. "Pay up?" Axel asked the meaning of the words. "You wanna leave, you pay me in bills, otherwise, you'll end up in a body bag." Kyri finished.

"Is that a threat?" Axel asked. Kyri only got upset. "I do not believe in threats. This is a warning. Pay up or die."

Axel sighed. She was joking right? "I said I was sorry for sitting in your seat, but let's be real for a minute here..."

Kyri perked up in confusion and anger. This man was talking back to her?

"...First off, you don't own this table. Never have. Never will. Second, I won't pay you jack squat. You did not give me a good enough reason to pay you. Third, you are going to threaten a fellow ally? You sound like a bully, and guess what? You are nothing but a pathetic soldier who threatens others just to further her own goals. You are greedy and makes me question how and why you are in the Regular Army since you a bad representation to soldiers everywhere in the base. Now, buzz off, will ya?"

Will and Kyri's eyes widened in pure shock. Axel wasn't trying to be cool, he wanted to speak the truth. The funny thing is that he has never met these two throughout his time in the army. He grabbed his carton of milk and took small sips from the tasty beverage. His carton surprisingly flew towards another empty table. Kyri had smacked his carton and was about to slug him.

"You'll regret being bold Maverick!" Kyri yelled.

"Knock it off!"

Kyri, Will and Axel looked over to their left and saw Fiolina Germi walking towards them. She was upset over their behavior. "What are you doing bothering him?!" She asked.

"H-He disrespected me!" Kyri told her falsely. "He said that I was a disgrace and a bad representation of soldiers everywhere! He stole my tray of delicious mac..."

"Zip it!" Fio yelled. "Given your past experiences, you aren't exactly the most trust worthy soldier in the army. As a matter of fact, you aren't even supposed to be in the lunch room. I'm pretty sure I assigned you to help out in the maintenance room not too long ago. Why aren't you there?"

"I just came to get a drink and some food was all!" Kyri cried.

Fio sighed. "I'm going to have to politely ask you to get back to work. You too William. If you continue to argue with me, I will file this to the authorities and we can get this sorted out right away."

"Fine." Kyri muttered as she left as Will followed her. Fio walked over and smiled at Axel, who felt useless.

"Are you okay Axel?" She asked, giving him a warming smile. "Yeah, I'm just fine." Axel said straightening his clothing. Fio reached in her mini pack and brought a napkin. She wiped his face with it as it was covered with milk. "Why didn't you defend yourself?"

Axel looked away. "I can't fight with a female, let alone an ally."

Fio giggled. "Well, of course, you can't fight with a ally. I'm glad you didn't. But, did you at least tell them to leave you alone?"

"Well, uh... Sorta... I apparently sat at her table, and she asked me to pay her in bills for sitting in her spot. I refused and instead told her off, saying that this wasn't her table, and that she was pathetic for bullying an ally. Hearing me talk right now makes me think of this whole event being child's play..."

Fio tossed her napkin into the garbage chute and smiled. "You did a few things right. Maybe the name calling was unnecessary, but you tried to defend yourself and that's what matters. I'll make sure they don't bother you again, okay?"

Axel gave her a hybrid between a happy and sad smile. "Thank you Fio... You know, you are easily the most likable soldier in the base. You always do something for me and I want to repay you in anyway possible."

Fio shook her head with a comforting smile. "You don't need to repay me. Seeing my friends smile even in the darkest of situations is payment enough." She said as she rubbed her hand in Axel's brown, soft hair.

"Still, I feel like I should owe you at least the smallest of things. I insist!" Axel said as he stood up with Fio following.

"I promise you, you don't need to do anything but smile!" Fio chuckled.

"I told you, I insist! Come on Fio!" Axel pleaded.

Fio sighed with a upbeat smile. "Fine! Since you just as persistent as me, you can, I don't know, hug me?"

"A hug it is!" Axel yelled proudly as he threw his arms around her. Fio blushed small pink as she noticed mostly everyone who remained in the cafe stared at her and Axel. "Okay, that's enough!" Fio nervously said as she playfully shoved him off. "Now you don't owe me anything right?"

"Right!" Axel replied. Fio placed her hands on her hips. "Listen, I got things to do myself, do you mind if you go to the PF Base and get my keys. I left them in Tarma's garage yesterday. You should know what they look like right?"

He didn't understand why she didn't do it herself, but he didn't question it in front of her. He simply just followed her order. "Roger, Master Sergeant!"

Axel started moving to the 'link' (the long hallway where it connects between the different divisions) so he could get to the PF Squad Base.

* * *

As Axel moved quickly to Tarma's garage, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard General Blackout's voice in a room next to him. It had two doors like the Cafe's in the Army. He peeked through the windows and assumed it was a meeting. He was surprised to find Marco in there along with a couple of other PF Squad soldiers. Other representatives were there for the meeting.

"We need to cut this meeting short. Our surveillance team has photographic evidence that General Morden is up to no good once again. With these photos and from the intel we got from the team that stands before me, he and his soldiers have constructed a large War Machine, resembling that of our Slug Gunner, which hasn't even been completed yet." General Blackout talked throughout the meeting, flicking the slides on the projector as he continued rambling on.

"That doesn't sound good..." Marco said to himself.

"There is a good side to this. Fortunately for us, the project isn't fully complete, which means we can destroy it and stop the Rebel Army from unleashing this machine. Major Rossi, I am putting you in charge of this Mission." Blackout said to Marco.

"I'll do my best to complete the mission successfully." Marco said. "Good to hear, now..." Before Blackout could finish the briefing, Axel fell through the doors with everyone staring at him. Marco was definitely the most confused of them all, save for Blackout, for he questioned Axel's presence. "Maverick, what are you doing here?" Blackout asked. "This meeting is for higher officers, and you are not one of them."

"I'm deeply sorry, General, sir. I overheard this whole meeting involving the Rebellion Army and I want to take part of this Mission!" Axel said. Marco slapped his face. He thought Axel was joking around. "Maverick, this is not the time to be joking around. This is the Rebel Army we are speaking of and we in the Regular Army do not just send out sacrifices for no reason!" Blackout told him.

"I'm not joking! I want to help Marco take down the project!" Axel yelled.

"Listen Maverick. I'm trying to be nice with you here, but if you continue this nonsense, I'll have you discharged from the army!" He barked. Axel shook his fists violently. "I will not stand by and let this mission commence while I'm not present! You speak of the Rebel Army and it's because of them that I lost my parents, Marco's family, and hell, a lot of more soldiers in the army! If I have the chance to take down the Rebel Army, even if I don't completely take them down, it will prove that I'm willing to... Willing to... Protect others...!"

Blackout sighed. "I understand where you are coming from and I can understand your frustration. I just don't want to send anyone who isn't completely ready for the real battle."

"I plead to you General, sir, on my knees and hands together. Please, at least give me a chance... To prove that I'm fully capable of fighting for what I believe in..." Axel dropped on his knees.

Blackout sighed once more. "You listen to me, Maverick. If you are to prove the Mission successful, I will promote you Corporal. On the battlefield, you must prove that you are worthy of this ranking and any other ranking. Do you hear me?"

Axel hopped on his feet, overjoyed to know he was given this privilege. "I give you my word sir!" He told him with a following respectable salute. Blackout nodded. "Major Rossi, you are to watch over Maverick. Make sure he doesn't get killed, am I clear?"

"I swear, I'll make sure the Rebel Army doesn't get the chance." Marco said as he smiled back to Axel. "Alright, Maverick, I'm putting you on the front-lines with Major Rossi. You will go on a frontal-assault and infiltrate the nearby Base." He then turned to everyone else. "You will dispatch to South America in the Patagonian Desert within 20 minutes. Our helicopters have been outfitted with some parts from discontinued Slugs. You should reach South American within a few hours. Prepare yourselves and meet at the Heliport. Dismissed!"

Everyone got up and left the room, preparing for the battle. Axel questioned the part when General Blackout talked about getting to South America in a few hours. Was it really possible? He personally didn't believe it, but then again the army had a jumping & ducking tank and Animal Slugs and even a Slug meant for space. Marco went to Axel. "For your sake, I hope you really are ready for this." Marco told him. He wouldn't be able to wake up peacefully knowing that he allowed another fellow soldier to be killed. "This will be a very serious battle."

The boys couldn't notice, but a certain pink-haired girl was eavesdropping on the entire conversation. She gasped in concern. "I gotta tell Fio...!" Nadia said as she ran off.

"Which actually makes me question why you guys are so worried! Nadia got to fight on the front-lines during that White Baby Crisis and she was only a Private!" Axel grinned. "Well, that's true, but we are always concerned for our allies. If you truly believe you can put a stop to the Base, then I'll trust you, but just know that the battle will be fierce. Get yourself prepared, I'll meet you at the Heliport!"

Marco walked off. Axel went back to the SPARROWS' Division and into his room. He pulled out his ZX and Lupus Blade. He threw them into his signature jacket and grinned. "Finally, I'll put these weapons to good use."

Axel ran out of his room and to the bathroom. He did not want to have any issues during this mission. After a few minutes, he left out and grabbed the supply belt with grenades attached and a mini-pack similar to Fio and Eri's that contained bottles of water.

15 minutes later, Axel went to the rooftops to meet the team participating on this Mission. The soldiers boarded the Helicopters getting ready. Their expressions were a mixture of happy, serious, scared, and confident feelings. Before him approached Rumi Aikawa. "Hello! Are Mr. Axel Maverick?"

Axel perked upon hearing his name. "Yes, ma'am!" Axel said. "Good, you are on my helicopter, hurry, we are departing in minutes!" She told him. Axel followed Rumi to the helicopter which happened to be the same helicopter Marco boarded. He sat on the opposite side of Marco, pulling out his ZX weapon. He observed it and made sure there was no problems with it.

"Are you confident that weapon will do you any good? I mean, the demonstration you gave us a few days ago proved it's powerful, but how do you know it won't malfunction?" Marco asked.

"I took extra precautions and modified it a bit. It was necessary so my weapon can use the other weapons." Axel said wiping the tip of the weapon.

"Other weapons?" Marco raised an eyebrow (even if it wasn't visible because of his headband). "You know, like the Heavy Machine Gun and the Flame Shot. Before my weapon couldn't, but because of slight modifications, it can now. Unfortunately, I'm concerned since I never did test it since I never had the time due to the assignments given to me. But I'm sure it won't fail."

"It better not, otherwise you might be in trouble." Marco told him in a serious tone. Axel was 98% confident, his weapon would work with Special Weapons. Like Marco said, if it didn't, he'd be in trouble.

The helicopters started to lift in the air, leaving the base and to South America.

* * *

 _ **Patagonian Desert, 7:05 PM  
(Please, insert Stage 1 - Desert, from Hard Corps: Uprising. Thank You.)**_

"Soldiers, get ready to dispatch! The enemy is below!" The pilot yelled out.

"Are you ready?" Marco asked Axel. "Will you stop worrying? I got this!" Axel said with a grin. Marco couldn't help but frown. He was sure that Axel didn't understand the importance of this situation. But he took his word. "The enemy has spotted us! Attack now!" The pilot yelled as the soldiers, one by one, jumped out of the helicopter. "Good luck everyone!" Rumi cheered as the soldiers jumped from the helicopter. Marco got up and jumped, prepared his Heavy Machine Gun, while Axel brought out his ZX firearm and gripped it tight. "Good luck, Mr. Maverick!" Rumi told him. "Thanks!" Axel yelled as he hopped through the door. As Axel was the last to leave, Rumi and the others began to leave before the enemy started to shoot them.

As Axel landed on his feet, he turned the safety off the weapon. "Alright Axel, follow my lead-" Marco was surprised when Axel sprinted forwards with his firearm in hand, ready to shoot. Marco, shocked by his act of action, yelled out to him. "AXEL! NO!" He couldn't believe he would just rush into battle like that.

Axel didn't care. He continued to sprint forward, not getting tired one bit. A Rebel Soldier stood on a high watch tower. Upon sighting Axel, he screamed in surprise and sounded the alarm but winding the siren. In response to this, Axel aimed his ZX at the Rebel and pierced his body with his bullets. Upon death, the Rebel leaned backwards and fell off the watchtower and landed on his head, before lying down lifeless. Marco began to run after Axel, to keep his promise to General Blackout. "Damn it Maverick! You better not get yourself killed because of this!" Marco told himself.

As the Rebels caught a glimpse of their fellow comrade being killed by the hands of a Regular Army soldier, they prepared their combat knives and firearms to take vengeance.

"Who's he!?" One Rebel spoke. "Does it matter? Kill him!" Another spoke.

The Rebels went forward and began to ambush Axel. There were a total of 12 Rebels after the one guy. Five jumped and prepared to slash Axel with their combat knives, two threw grenades into the air, one deployed a visible land mine, and the others prepared to unclog their Rocket Launchers. Axel sprinted forward continuously, and when the soldiers slashed, they were surprised to not actually hit Axel. He evaded their attack by swiftly moving on the side of them. He shot out a few bullets to kill off those soldiers. He then kicked the other two Rebel's shins and the collapsed on the ground, whining. The last few were killed off with the energy bullets Axel shot off.

"Too slow...!" Axel cockily muttered as he pushed forward, jumping over the land mine while he was at it. Marco continued to follow him, but he was surprised by Axel's actions to take down the group of Rebels. His speed was incredible. Eri was the few soldiers who could move like Axel did. However, this was only the beginning. Axel spotted two Rebel choppers above him, named the MH-6J Masknell. They started shooting three burst rounds at him. Axel rolled under the bullets and held prepared for a Super Shot, charging his weapon energy for one large, stronger shot. At maximum charge, Axel released his charged shot at one Masknell that exploded. The Masknell nearby was caught in the explosion and exploded as well, killing the pilots as well. Axel sprinted forwards and shot at incoming Rebel soldiers with Rocket Launchers, parachuting from the sky. Their painful screams sounded the desert as they collapsed on the sand covered ground. The next four Rebels rode Motorcycles, attempting to ram into Axel. The end Rebel jumped off the Motorcycle as it flew towards Axel. In turn, he shot at the three ground Rebels, exploding the vehicle and burning them alive with their surprisingly satisfying screams following. The Recruit soldier then blew up the airborne Motorcycle and shot at the fleeing Rebel. He sprinted forward, looking for the rest of the Rebels. Axel began to take cover when he spotted a tank, the Type 02 - Di-Cokka. He looked up and saw three large blasts heading towards him. He quickly ducked back into the hole he took cover in.

By this time, Marco caught up with him and took cover with him. "You've done well so far. I'm surprised." Marco complimented. "To be complimented from the Major of the PF Squad, I am honored." Axel said, gripping his weapon. "But we are far from over, I hope you know that." Marco reminded him. "I'm fully aware." Axel grinned.

Marco looked over and saw a three Rebels armed with Rifles heading their direction standing alongside the Di-Cokka Tank. "Okay, listen up. The Rebel Base is up ahead, approximately 1-2 miles if I'm calculating this correctly. We got to hurry to the base, so I have ordered Rumi to deploy a few Slugs over here to make getting there easy. We just need a good place to make a mark."

"Well, then, let's just crush these guys and make the mark right here!" Axel threw out. "Very well."

Axel got up and released his charged shot at the Di-Cokka tank, making it collapse in pieces. The Rebel poked his hopped out of the tank and began to make a run for it. The other three Rebels turned around and yelled at him. "Hey! Where are you going!? The Regular Army is attacking us you coward!" They yelled. Unfortunately for them, their bickering costed them their lives as Axel shot them with the ZX Weapon.

"The Metal Slug is deploying right... Now." Just as Marco finished, the large container holding the Metal Slug fell on the ground just where Axel had destroyed the Di-Cokka tank. Marco broke the container open and the Slug opened up it's entrance hatch.

"I'll be riding this. You just keep shooting Axel." Marco told him as he jumped in the Slug. "Got it!" Axel told him. The Metal Slug tank started moving it's deadly caterpillar tracks across the desert sand. Axel decided to take it slow and move along with the tank to take down the incoming Rebels. There were a lot of them coming towards the two armed with tons of weapons, RPG-2's, Rifles, Grenades, you name it. With them, they even had Type 04 - Girida-O Green and Black Variants. The Black Variant was the dangerous type for the Rebels piloting that one were smarter than the ones piloting the green variant. Along with those tanks came the Type 2B: Melty Honey.

The Rebel fanatics hurled towards Axel and the Slug, a few with Combat Knives and others with their hands opened up. Axel shot down the ones in possession of knives, but he didn't stop the other two Rebels from hurling at him. To his surprise, they gripped on to the Slug and tried to damage it or clog the cannon hole. Axel, believing that they would never get off until they've done their job on the Slug, shot them off the Slug. Marco used the Metal Slug's Vulcan cannon and released tons of bullets at the Girida-O's. Axel joined in and shot with him. The poor tanks didn't get a chance to shoot out their powerful cannons. The Rebel piloting the Type 2B shot out a homing missile. Axel shot the missile while Marco took down the shield with his Metal Slug's cannon. The Rebel's Melty Honey began malfunction and tried to get away, but the vehicle blew up before he could escape and he flew in the air while he was on fire, screaming yet another satisfying scream.

Marco moved forward as Axel jogged at a steady pace with the tank. The two worked together to take down any Rebel Fanatic or Vehicle they threw at them. They seemed to be an unbeatable force of nature shredding through their forces.

 _ **(Music track ends)**_

* * *

 _ **PF Squad Base, 12:40 PM (Hours ago)**_

Fio walked through the hallways of the PF Squad Base, heading for Tarma's garage. She looked a little annoyed that Axel didn't get the keys for her like she had asked. She opened the door leading into the garage and found Tarma Roving working on the SVX-15D Slugnoid. Fio walked over to the supplies box and found her keys, exactly where she had left it. The sound of the keys dangling together, caught Tarma's attention as he looked over to see Fio.

"Hey Fio. What are you doing here?" He asked as he forcefully shoved a large screw into the Vulcan Cannon section of the Slug.

"I came for my keys I left over here yesterday. I had sent Axel over here to get them, but he apparently forgotten somehow. Has he came by at all?" Fio asked.

"Maverick?" Tarma stopped working on the Slug and stood on his two feet. "Didn't you hear?"

Fio fixed her glasses to place. "What?" She asked, placing her keys onto her belt supporters.

"He-" Tarma got interrupted when Nadia Cassel busted through the door to find Fio and Tarma conversating with each other. "Fio! Finally I found you!" Nadia said out of breath. "What is it, Nadia?" Fio asked.

"Axel! He left!" Nadia said, trying to speak properly. Fio's eyes widened. "He left? Where?" Fio asked calmly, thinking he went out for a bit. Tarma tossed his wrench into the supply box. "That's what I'm trying to tell you. Marco had a mission involving the recent Rebel Base being spotted in South America. He told me that Axel was joining him on the mission, so they are currently out in South America right now..."

Fio got light headed. She almost fell on the supply box. "T-They left? Why didn't they get us to join them?!" Fio asked. "Well, we are quite busy doing other tasks they assigned us to. I'm suppose to fix tons of defective slugs and I recall correctly, Fio you are suppose to help unload the new weapons we received. Marco was the only one who didn't have anything to do. Besides, if they are going to pick anyone to take down a small Rebel Base, it'd be Marco. Axel joining him will help him be a better soldier in my opinion." Tarma stated.

Fio got worried but she dropped her concern when she realized that Marco was there. "I hope Marco and Axel get here safely..." Fio mutters softly. She wouldn't know what'd she do if she lost Axel or Marco... Especially Marco.

* * *

 _ **Patagonian Desert, Rebel Base #98, 8:08 PM**_

Marco Rossi and Axel Maverick had entered the Rebel Base and were greeted by the Rebel Soldiers and their dangerous and impressive arsenal. The Metal Slug Marco piloted was on it's last leg and decided to release the Slug on issuing a frontal attack. It's impact killed over twenty Rebel soldiers within the Slug's explosive range plus the large Di-Cokka and Giradia-O's destructive range. Marco ran forward with the Laser Gun in hand while Axel went to the stairway on the upper level with a Shotgun equipped into his ZX. Fortunately, Axel's modifications proved to be a success for the Special Weapons worked well with his personal firearm. On Axel's level, a Rebel Soldier rushed towards him with a Level Armor in use. This LV Armor looked different than the one's seen during the Third Morden War/Second Martian Invasion. It functioned the same as the previous LV Armor only that machine gun bullets will be shot out after using the Flame Shot. Axel nearly dodged the Flame Shot incoming towards him. He could feel it's heat as the Flame Shot dispersed. Axel shot at the LV Armor and the Rebel was thrown out of the machine. Axel took it upon himself to personally use the LV Armor for his own use against the Rebels. As the Rebels approached him, they were turned into burned coal in seconds. Marco was just piercing through countless approaching Rebels with his Laser Gun which had about 500 ammunition when he entered the Base. The Rebels began to flee into the large door, dropping their weapons. Their fleeing confused Axel.

"That huge door... This must be where the project is taking place." Marco said, holding onto the AR-10. "Axel, get ready for whatever happens in there."

"Gotcha ya!" Axel yelled through the glass of the LV Armor.

Marco reached into pocket to pull out the Radio. "Aikawa, prepare the Hi-Do. We have confronted the enemy and may need a way of escaping in case things get ugly."

"We'll be just above you Major Rossi! The other soldiers have done their assignments and have boarded the other copters! The rest is up to you and Mr. Maverick!" She cheered.

Marco gripped on to his AR-10 firearm which contained his Laser Gun weapon. He had about 200 ammo left in it.

"Alright, Maverick, let's do this!" Marco yelled as he dashed through the doors. Axel followed right behind him within the LV Armor. To their shock, they discovered over fifty Rebel soldiers working on one huge robot. It was red and black and it resembled the Slug Gunner like General Blackout had said. However, it also resembled the Slug Gigant, a Super Vehicle that hadn't even started development.

"Impressive, isn't it Rossi!"

Marco and Axel looked above on the support beams and stairs. Next to the head of the robot stood the Devil Reborn, General Morden.

"Greetings Marco and fellow soldier! I honestly didn't see you coming!" General Morden laughed. "Why are you laughing?!" Marco demanded.

"Because, I finally have you right where I want you... This whole thing was a set up, just to have you and your friends be nothing but a bloody remains. I expected the other three to join you, but you and this other one will do just fine." General Morden gave a villainous smile. "Unleash the Judgement Mecha!" General Morden commanded his fellow soldiers.

"Um... Sir?" One Rebel spoke up as he made his way up the stairway. "What is it, grunt?!" He yelled. The Rebel whispered in the General's ear and his eyes' widened when he heard what the Rebel had told him. "You... **JACKASS!** " Morden yelled as he kicked the Rebel off from the stairs, killing him when he crashed his face on the ground. "You lazy, no good slackers haven't finished the damn thing!? UGH!" Morden slapped his face. Although his men were loyal, the majority of them were complete morons when it came to responsibility. Morden began climbing onto the machine and opened the large hatch on the head.

"Move aside you idiots! I'm piloting this baby!" Morden barked. Morden hopped into the robot and started to boot it. It had awaken and started to stand. The Rebels fell off the machine as they were forced to stop the process of hammering the machine. Fortunately for them, they survived and ran off from Morden using the machine.

"HA! H **A! HA! HA! Get ready to meet your doom Rossi!"** Morden yelled on the mechanical voice changer of the robot. As his voice echoed across the base, Morden's voice got deeper and deeper, sounding like a demonic entity. Morden aimed it's fingers at the two and transformed it into a gatling hand. To Marco's surprise, it was exactly what the Slug Gunner was suppose to do according to the blueprints he saw. Multiple bullets flew towards them as Morden began to fire at them. Marco dodged it and shot out his Laser Gun. It didn't seem to be effective towards the robot, but as always, he along with his partners will keep on shooting until their large enemies go down. That tactic never failed them once. To his shock, Axel wasn't able to dodge the bullets quick enough and his hi-jacked LV Armor was malfunctioning. "Uh-oh...!" The brown-haired soldier said as he grabbed his ZX Weapon and jumped out of the vehicle before he was caught with the explosion.

"I don't think this Shotgun is going to cut it. I gotta be close to the robot to get good shots. I'm not going anywhere near that thing!" Axel told himself. Axel got next to Marco, wanting to be with the better soldier. Axel switched from his Shotgun to his normal bullets. Marco and Axel together shot at the mechanical beast.

 **"HA! HA! HA! While I'm in this machine, I'm INVINCIBLE! You Regular Army punks might as well give it up!"**

Marco and Axel stopped shooting. He was right. Their bullets wasn't doing much to the robot. It would take a gazillion Super Grenades to take it down. Maybe even that wouldn't do it justice. "What do we do Major?" Axel asked.

 **"DIE!"** Morden screamed. Marco's eyes widened upon spying a glowing light within the head's cannon. "MOVE!" Marco yelled as he rolled out of the way. Morden shot out a cannon missile at Axel. He jumped in fear, and decided to jump against the wall to escape the incoming missile. Marco spotted Axel moving along the walls just as the missile collided with the ground. The explosion pushed Axel towards a wall. His shoulder pressed onto the wall and he fell to the ground. Axel held onto his right shoulder as he dropped his ZX firearm. "My... My arm...!" He muttered. "It's... dislocated...! MAJOR...! I CAN'T MOVE... MY ARM!"

Axel tried to get up but his shoulder's pain pushed him back on the ground, his painful scream following. Marco cringed with anger. He was afraid something like this would happen.

"I suppose that's one down..." Morden said as he turned his robot to Marco. "You're next Rossi! I've been waiting for this day for a very long time!"

The light within the cannon lighted up again. Marco didn't have many options.

 **"Finally, I'll change everything! This is my victory! HA! HA! HAAAAA!"**

Suddenly, alarms were going off within the machine. Smoke began coming from the cannon opening. The robot itself was smoking. **"What!? NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOT NOW!"**

Morden tried his best to reset the robot, but it was doing nothing. It wouldn't even move. The machine just kept getting smokier and it began getting hotter and hotter, burning Morden inside. Morden opened the hatch and jumped out of it. "Dammit! ALLEN!" Morden yelled through the radio. The wall Morden was next to was blown open, creating a massive hole. There was his personal Hi-Do with Allen O' Neil inside along with a couple of other Rebel Soldiers. Allen held out his hand upon opening the hatch on the Helicopter. "Grab my hand General!" Allen yelled. Morden jumped and gripped Allen's hand as the Hi-Do began to pull off. "Get us out of hereeeeeeee!" Morden cried as he whined about being too high up. He had a fear of falling off his personal Hi-Do and landing on the ground. When he was shot out of his copter the first time, the first Morden War, he had tons of blood living his body. The worst part was that as he landed on the ground unconscious, he felt Marco and Tarma stab his body a few times. Marco quickly reloaded his pistol and aimed at the fleeing group. "GET BACK HERE YOU DEVIL!" Marco yelled as he shot a few rounds at the ascending Hi-Do. It was no use. Morden had escaped. Marco threw his arms downwards, stomping in frustration. "Damn! He got away...!"

The major had more matters to worry about now. Marco ran over to Axel and he easily noticed him smacking his shoulder with his weapon, attempting to make it work better. Marco helped Axel on his feet. "Don't smash your shoulder!" Marco yelled. "I can move my shoulder a little better now!" Axel assured him. Marco reached for his Radio and yelled through it. "Aikawa! We need you, now!"

Marco and Axel began to move through the hole Allen blew open. The robot was on the edge of exploding and it was probably going to be huge. Marco spotted the Hi-Do with Aikawa on it. Rumi looked over and saw the two running out of the base. "Lower down a ladder!" Rumi told a PF Squad Soldier. He lowered a ladder immediately as Rumi told him to. Marco grabbed the ladder and Axel followed, holding it with his left hand. "Alright! Pull them up, quickly now!" Rumi yelled. Marco had climbed onto the Hi-Do and he reached out his hand for Axel. "Grab my hand!" Marco yelled. Axel used his strength to hold onto the ladder with his right hand, despite the pain he was feeling with it. He reached out for Marco's hand with his left and gripped it. Axel was finally on board.

"Okay! Let's get out of here!" Rumi proudly told the pilot. "You got it Miss Aikawa!" The pilot told her as he flew the Hi-Do up towards the sky.

Inside the Base, a few Rebel soldiers walked into the area where the robot was left. "Huh, where did the General go?!" One asked. "OMG! OMG! DID HE DITCH US?!" Another cried. "Wait a second... Is that robot..."

Before the Rebel could finish, the robot finally exploded and the screams of the remaining soldiers sounded the desert as the hurled into the sky and crashed towards the ground. One unlucky individual landed on a large cactus bed.

"Oh my god, the pain is back!" Axel yelled on board the hi-do. He gripped his shoulder and winced in absolute, total, extreme pain. Marco went over and held onto both of his shoulders. "I'm going to pop it in." He told him. "Bare with me, alright?"

Axel's eyes widened. "Wait... What?!"

It was too late, Marco squeezed as hard as he could and a loud crack sounded the helicopter. Poor Rumi fainted upon watching Marco pop Axel's soldier back in. "Someone poor water over her face..." Marco ordered.

* * *

 _ **North America, Mexico skies, Saturday, 2:21 AM**_

The Hi-Do was taking a little while to get back to base. The boosters used to get to South America had stopped working so they had to get back home the old-fashion way... which was also a slow way, but at least they were getting home somehow. Everyone, except for Rumi, Marco, Axel and the Pilot, were asleep. Marco took a sip of water from his bottle pouch.

"I gotta say, despite the very few mistakes you made during this mission, you've shown great skill despite being out in the field for the first time." Marco complimented.

"Yeah!" Rumi added. "You was like, 'PEW! PEW! PEW!' and 'POW! POW! POW!' and those Rebels were like 'OWW! OOOH! THIS GUY'S TOO MUCH!'" Rumi cried while doing movements to back up her little sound effects.

"Thanks... I treated the field like a video game." Axel admitted. "I know that's not a good idea, but that was my style and it worked for me."

Marco closed the cap on his bottle and chuckled. "It most certainly is your style." Axel nodded. "That's right. However..." Marco stared at him as the SPARROW recruit sounded enigmatic about what he was about to say. " _However_ , what?" Marco asked with a huff.

"In the past, I'd always go crazy out in Japan." Axel explained, cleaning some of the dirt off his ZX weapon. "Other than my pointless search for Eri, I did tons of free-running parkour so I'd be in shape and so I'd be as agile as I could. I'd jump from rooftop to rooftop, climb countless dangerous mountains, and even run through traffic, jumping from the hood of moving vehicles, despite how unsafe it was doing those actions."

Marco nodded his head as his partner continued to speak. The major made sure he was listening to every last word he spoke of. His story of reckless actions were believable to him after observing his skills on the battlefield. Besides, Marco has heard of countless, crazy, unbelievable stories all the time.

"It surprises me that you're only a Recruit!" Rumi said amazed by his skills.

"He's no recruit..." Marco told her. Axel looked at Marco in confusion. "Not anymore... After that performance, he deserves a promotion."

Axel couldn't believe his ears. "Do you think I really deserve a new ranking, Major?"

"Drop the Major title! Call me Marco. We are buddies, aren't we?" The look on Marco's face would make a fan girl squeal with joy overdrive. Axel grinned with happiness. "When the General gets my report, we'll make sure you have a good place in the army so you could help out more." Marco told him. "Sure, you have some things to work on, but overall, you've proven to me that you are definitely ready for the battles out there."

Axel nodded his head. "I won't let you down Majo- I mean, Marco!" He proudly yelled out as he shook his fist with pride.

* * *

 _ **Regular Army Base, 7:32 AM**_

The Hi-Do landed onto the Heliport. Rumi opened the doors and saluted the soldiers as they left the copter one by one. Marco and Axel were last to leave. Rumi waved to her fellow soldiers as she closed the Hi-Do's doors.

As soon as Marco and Axel entered the front doors, Fio threw her arms around the both of them. Tarma, Nadia and Trevor were also there with her. The returning soldiers looked at each other, showing a look indicating that they were home. Fio finally released her arms around and quickly crossed her arms, staring directly at Marco.

"Why didn't you tell me you left Marco?!" Fio asked in a demanding tone. Marco rubbed the back of his neck, unsure what to say. "I'm... sorry, Fio." Marco told her. "However, I _have_ been out of the base for the past few days doing field tasks. I just didn't have time to tell you."

Fio's cheeks became red and puffy. "I have a hard time believing that!" Fio scolded. "I'm pretty sure you had _plenty_ of time to tell me!" Fio turned to Axel too, making him jump in fear. "That includes you too, Mr. Maverick!"

Axel attempted to avoid eye contact with the Master Sergeant. Fio was more closer to Marco than him. Therefore, he believed that Marco should speak to her. Besides, Axel might say something to get Fio upset even more than she already was.

"The important thing is, Marco and Axel are back, Fio." Nadia placed her hand on Fio's shoulder as she tried to comfort her. Fio smiled. "You're right Nadia." Fio threw her arms around Marco as Marco returned the hug. "I'm glad you're back Marco..." Fio silently said. Our italian-american hero grinned wide, showing his surprisingly big mouth and clean, white, sharp teeth. Tarma snickered at the scene. "Good going Major!" Tarma boomed through his hands that formed a megaphone. "You scored yourself a cute one!"

Marco frowned quickly, his eyes shooting at Tarma's. "Shut it, Captain!" He barked. As Fio continued to hug Marco, Axel frowned a little, envying Marco's unusually long hug. "Hey! What about me Fio?" Axel whined.

Fio looked at Axel and giggled. She extended her arm and pulled him into the hug. "Aw, feeling left out?" Axel smiled brightly, feeling totally comfortable in Fio's arms as he always has when she hugged him. Unfortunately for Axel, times when Fio was hugging him was rare. "Come here guys! Join the group hug!" Fio told her other friends. Tarma took no hesitation in joining in, as Fio threw her arm around Tarma's neck, bringing him inside. "Uh, thanks but no thanks Fio..." Trevor told her as he turned to leave. Nadia gripped Trevor's wrist, dragging him to the hug. "That's rude Trevor! Join the group hug!" Nadia demanded. Out of force, Trevor was dragged into the hug. The whole group was together, hugging. It was a very childish scene, but who could say no to Fiolina Germi? No one, that's who.

As they hugged, three soldiers walked by them, not even noticing them. Those soldiers were Joshua, Vick, and Ruby, three soldiers who had previously gotten Axel in trouble with the flamethrower incident a while back. Vick had a very expensive recording camera with him, snickering. "Man, I can't believe Axel!" He said in surprise. "Even though he ratted us out, he was a king out in the field!" Joshua admitted. "Guys, do you know how many views this will get on the M.M.S. site?" Ruby asked in eagerness. The M.M.S. stood for Military Media Stream and it was the military's version of Youtube. Only the military would see videos involving important events or some military fails for memories. "We'll find out pretty soon!" Vick said. In a matter of seconds, Vick hid the camera behind his back upon the presence of General Blackout and Brigadier General Jebidiah. Ruby and Joshua crowded with Vick, hoping to keep the camera out of view. Blackout and Jebidiah approached the hugging group as Brigadier General cleared his throat loudly to break up the hug group. The soldiers stood in a straight light and tall towards the two officers.

"Major Rossi." Blackout began. "I received a report stating that the mission was a success from Rumi Aikawa. Great work."

"Sir!" Marco replied immediately. Blackout looked at Axel before looking back at Marco. "I'd like to hear about Maverick's performance on the battlefield, if you don't mind Major."

Marco looked at Axel and smiled. He knew that Axel was worthy. He stared at Blackout and gave his report. "Axel Maverick has shown... remarkable skill on the field. He has shown few mistakes, but those mistakes weren't catastrophic by any means." Marco thought about the weaponry he wielded. "His handmade weapon has shown incredible destructive power and his skills of analyzing the Rebel's Machinery was very helpful. He even used the dropped weapons to use for his personal firearm. He tends to use parkour and that skill has helped him escape many situations and even save a life of a fellow soldier. All in all, I personally deem Maverick worthy."

Blackout nodded his head before looking at Axel. "If Major Rossi says you are worthy then I say you deserve a promotion. You are now a Corporal Axel Maverick!"

Everyone one of Axel's friends and allies cheered. Even the incoming soldiers who heard of Axel's public promotion and where also with him during the recent mission cheered him on. Axel felt so happy that his skills will be used to create a brighter future.

* * *

 _ **South Town, 10:54 PM**_

Since the recent mission was such a success, General Blackout has decided to give the group a early leave for the day to celebrate.2

During the evening, everyone took Axel out on a party for his recent promotion. Trevor and Nadia were given a similar treatment after their battle, as well as Fio and Eri after the Second Morden War. Axel was given every type of food he could have asked for. Pizza, Bean and Cheese Burritos, 5 foot long sandwiches of everything he wanted in it and more. He even got tons of soda and a large ice cream cake he shared with his friends. Afterwards, everyone decided to head home. Marco and Tarma headed to their apartment, Nadia went over to Trevor's apartment, and Fio was going back to her house. Axel, however, didn't know what to do. He felt, kinda sad. The party that was thrown for him was excellent and special to him. But he felt like something was missing. That something was Eri Kasamoto. Even though she had been a jerk to him sometimes and tried to kill him that Monday, she has been nice to him on certain occasions, like the time where she saved his life from Nightshade's hands. The situation made him feel worse when he realizes that Eri was suspended because of his actions. Something he never knew until later on. He wanted to do something, but he wasn't sure what. Fio and Axel walked out of their party place, heading to Fio's personal car. It was small, sorta like a slug-bug but with a backseat.

"Do you want to spend the night with me?" Fio asked Axel as she opened the door to her car. "I know you don't have a home and we can work on getting everything you need for the outside world like I promised. You know, like coverage and all that."

Axel nodded his head. "Sure." Axel got on the seat next to Fio and she drove off. Along the way, Axel questioned why the group had a house even though they sleep at the base most of time, but he didn't realize that most of their belongings had to stay at home, so it made sense.

Inside Fio's home, Axel noticed how clean and tidy it looked. He expected that from Fio considering how she likes a clean house. Fio wore house clothing, removing her hat, and wearing a white t-shirt and some long white pants. A little while after Axel regained his memories, on Tuesday to be exact, Fio had promised to help Axel become a true adult and as such, she wanted to get him a credit card and coverage and other things that a 15 year-old and younger would probably not understand (AKA Me). Fio was a very good teacher, mainly because of her polite personality. After a while, Fio taught Axel as long as she could before getting sleepy. Out of complete oddness, Axel slept in Fio's room on the floor. Fio's extra comforters were lied on the ground so Axel could lie down on and used to keep him cozy. Fio also gave him one out of two of her pillows but she told him not to **drool** on them otherwise she'll get upset. Axel rarely drooled. In fact, the last time he remembers drooling was when he was 4.

When the two woke up the next morning, Axel got dressed in his normal clothing and took his backpack. Fio was in the bathroom, combing her messy, red hair.

"Fio!" Axel yelled out. "Yes?" Fio called back. "I'm going to go on ahead. I'll meet you at the base." He told her. Fio finished combing and walked out the bathroom, wearing her military shorts but not her vest. "Are you about to do something Axel?" She asked.

Axel turned back to Fio, smiling. "There's just one more thing I need to take care of..."

* * *

 _ **Sunday  
**_ _ **House of Eri's, 8:01 AM**_

Eri was getting ready for her return to the army. She was intending on returning back to the Base on Saturday, but she choose not to for personal reasons. She told Blackout about it, so she had permission. Now, she was ready to return back to base. She had her backpack and everything to bring back to the base. She recently gotten a phone call from Fio talking about Axel's promotion and the video showcasing his preformace out during his mission. She had seen the video on Fio's request. The video ended when the two entered the base. Other than the video and promotion, Fio talked nonstop about Axel's memories and his true name and what happened in Japan and even that secret underground lab. Fortunately for Ms. Germi, she was given permission to speak of the top-secret information to Kasamoto.

Eri couldn't help but smile hearing this type of news, but deep inside she wasn't entirely happy.

She headed to the door and unlocked her locks to the door. She opened the door to find someone standing at her front doorstep. It was Axel Maverick holding a package covered in illuminum foil.

"We..." Axel began, but was interrupted. "...Need to talk." Eri finished. Eri dropped her bags and invited Axel inside rather quickly. Eri sat on the couch as Axel followed.

"Before we begin, I'd like to say-" Axel was interrupted once again. "I know your true name, Axel... Fio told me everything." Eri told him.

Axel looked away. How much did Fio tell her? He thought.

"Okay," Axel began one last time. "Concerning our conflict back then... I'd like to say I'm sorry..."

Eri shook her head. "I accept your apology."

Axel perked in surprise. "Y-You do?"

Eri nodded. "I realize that my hatred for you is something I can't hold onto forever. You are a soldier on my team. I shouldn't treat you with such disrespect because of our past. You are much better than me when it comes to understanding..." She sighed before continuing. "I... I killed all three of your friends, yet you don't show any hatred towards me..."

Axel smiled. "I couldn't hate you... Never. I forgive you for what you've done. I will always forgive and forget... Well except for Morden and other villainy like him. But the point is, I forgive and forget."

Axel stood up. "A certain soldier told me that I should forget all about the past and focus on the present. We should do just that."

Eri stood up and smiled. "Any idea what type of soldier this one is?"

Axel looked at the ceiling falsely thinking about who he/she was. "Hmm... This soldier's a female, I know that. She always wears a cap. Red-Orange hair. Big glasses. Beautiful brown eyes. Wears pink lipstick sometimes. The nicest soldier you ever seen. Got any ideas who that might be?" Axel jokingly asked.

"No. I have no idea who she is." Eri jokingly replied, crossing her arms. After laughing for a bit, Axel offered Eri what was inside the package. "I saved this for you." Eri looked at Axel before taking the package. She unwrapped it and she smiled at her gift. It was a slice of pizza. "I'm assuming this is from your party last night?" Eri asked. Axel nodded his head, hoping Eri would like it. "Thank you." She simply said, taking a bite from the slice.

As she chewed, Eri and Axel had a very long conversation about multiple topics relating to each other or their friends. Axel made a couple of jokes about her and Tarma together, in which he was threatened violently. They didn't realize they've been speaking for a hour. Eri looked at the time and got up from her seat. She grabbed her bag and made her way towards the door. "Alright, let's get to the base, shall we? We're probably late."

Axel walked over to door with her. Eri held out her hand. "To a better future." she said. Axel looked at her. She was definitely one of the most interesting soldiers he had the pleasure of befriending. Especially, since she was on his team.

He finally gripped her hand, shaking her soft hands. "To a better future." He repeated as they left the house.

From this day forward, Axel Maverick would help out the Regular Army create a better future for the world. He befriended four legendary soldiers from the Regular Army and he's shown his skills to earn their respect. Is he a new addition to the main four? No. He's just another soldier trying to do his best on his ambitions.

 **End**


End file.
